For You
by XbuttonsX
Summary: All he needed was a little bit of love. He didn't realize that such a small gift would end up changing his life so drastically. - Weird pairing, I realize, but, try it anways.
1. Something More

**For You**

**Chapter One - Something More**

**Summary - **All he needed was a little bit of love. He didn't realize that such a small gift would end up changing his life so drastically.

**Dislaimer - **Really? Must I? You know I don't own!

**Warnings** **-** boylove, swearing, cheating, hinted sex, Pedophelia, alcohol, smoking, lotsa good stuff.

**Pairing - **SaixAxel

-

Axel didn't realize he was looking for someone until he found him, huddled up next to the wall, just letting the music brush over him and the sights and smells absorb into his skin. Maybe it was the bright head of blue hair or the golden orbs that flashed in the dark that caught the redhead's attention, but by the time that he was moving across the dance floor, Axel was sure that he wanted to get to know this stranger. He noticed the 'X'-shaped scar on the man's nose as he neared and his interest peaked still higher.

"Hey there," he called above the beats that pounded around them. The blue-haired man gazed at him before forcing his eyes away, determined to say that the redhead was _not_ talking to him. "Hey, babe, c'mon; look at me before you shoot me down." Once more, the blue-haired man gazed at the teen that was smirking up at him.

"You ... wouldn't be hollering at me, would you?"

Axel's smirk grew wider as he moved in closer to the man. "I am if you want me to be." How many times now had he managed to pick up a strange man at this club? It wasn't as though he was looking for something real. He just wanted someone to have some fun with. "Why don't we dance? C'mon, it'll be better than watching them all if you're the one having the fun."

Returning the smirk, the blue-haired man followed the teen, tentatively placing a hand on his hip while the redhead began to move to the beat. "Don't just stand there. Move. Dance. I don't want to be grinding against some lifeless hunk of flesh. Got it memorized?"

"How old are you, kid?" The words were hissed into the teen's ear and caused a shiver to run over his body. Despite the tone, Axel couldn't help but feel mildly insulted by the thought of this stranger thinking he was some wet-behind-the-ears punkass kid.

"Does it matter? I'm here, aren't I? That must mean that I'm old enough, right?"

"I don't trust you. If you were really eighteen, you wouldn't hesitate to tell me."

"C'mon, man. Don't ruin the mood. I'm just here to have fun. If you want me to, I'll go off and find someone more willing."

Axel heard the low groan that escaped the elder and his smirk was spreading ever further across his features. "Fine, kid. I'll let you get away with it for now, since you are obviously a fine catch."

"I'm glad you think of me as such."

"What's your name, kid?"

"Why, so that you can stop calling me kid?"

"Something like that."

"A-X-E-L. Axel. Commit it to memory. You might just be screaming it by the end of the night."

"Axel, eh? Something tells me you've been in this position before."

"Just a couple of times. So, big guy, I've told you my name. What do you go by?"

A soft chuckle hissed beside his ear and he pressed back into the touch. "My name? Saïx."

"Hmm, interesting. Sa-ïx. Commited."

The two danced for a while longer and Axel adored the feel of the heat rushing over his body. Saïx was still behind him, pressing their bodies together, making the teen moan lightly with the feeling of need prodding into his back.

"Hey, let's go get something to drink, 'kay?"

Axel gripped the elder man's hand, dragging him towards the bar and sidling onto a stool, pulling Saïx up next to him. "I'm going to guess that you're having some fun."

"A blast," Axel sighed happily, looking around for the bartender, a large grin on his lips. The excitement was contagious and soon Saïx was smirking at the teen as he searched for the man that would give him his drinks.

"You're too young for alcohol, aren't you?"

"Shh! No one has to know! I'm eighteen in six months! That's close enough."

Saïx stiffened, a chill visibly running over his body. Axel noticed this and turned to the elder man. "Everything okay?" The blue-haired man took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"You're ... seventeen? You're a minor."

"Shh! Not so loud! I don't wanna be kicked out."

"And I don't want to go back to jail."

"Ooh, I've been partying with jailbait all night? Wicked. Too bad. I was really getting to like you, Saïx. You were starting to like me too, weren't you?"

Saïx turned away from the redhead, placing his elbows on the counter. "You've gotta be kidding me. A minor. Hell yeah, I've started to like ya, Axel."

"You ... remembered."

"What?"

"Most of the dicks around here forget my name before the end of the first song. You remembered."

"Proof enough that you are hot?"

"Oh, I already knew that."

"Cocky to boot. What a winner you picked here, Saïx." Saïx buried his face in his hands before Axel moved closer to the man.

"Sorry to correct you, babe, but, technically, I picked you. Regret it?"

Saïx leaned into the feel of the younger, letting his eyes close. He could feel the erratic beating of the redhead's heart as he was pulled close to the teen's chest. With much self-restraint, Saïx forced himself to sit up straighter, no longer leaning on the boy.

"Sadly, I don't."

"Then why don't we get outta here. It's obvious the jerkwad doesn't feel like serving us right now."

"Sure, why not? It's not like I could get in trouble being seen with a minor."

"Good." Axel smirked, clearly hearing the sarcasm that laced the elder's voice, but choosing to ignore it. Gripping the man's hand, Axel pulled Saïx up from his seat, gliding over to the doors. "Hey, do you have a car? I got dropped off here."

"It's ... right over this way." Saïx felt a weird sense of anticipation bubbling up in his stomach. He opened the car door for the redhead, gaining a confused look from the younger. "Sorry for being so polite," he jeered, closing the door once the redhead was safely inside.

"Well, thanks. It's just ... most times when I get in with someone, they don't bother to even show me which car is theirs. All they want is to get in my pants."

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't need to get into your pants."

Axel faked a gasp as the elder put his car into reverse. "Oh no!" The redhead moved his hands up to his cheeks, mocking horror. "What are you planning on doing to me? You aren't going to kill such a sexy beast, are you?" In the semi-darkness that filled the car, Axel could see the smirk sliding onto the scarred man's features.

"Don't make me fall for you, Axel."

"From the looks of it, that's already happened."

"Are you always such a smooth-talker?"

"Only when someone catches my interest."

"I have it then?"

"Ooh, _yeah_. You're fine, Saï. I wanna see just how fine you are."

"So ... Then you ... You're the one that just wants in my pants?"

The duo were slipping through the city, the light from apartment buildings up above illuminating the two. Axel gazed with a puzzled expression at the driver, his eyebrows creasing in thought.

"That's not all you want, is it?"

"I want to get to know you better."

"That's different." Axel couldn't help the defeat that lined his voice as he turned to watch out through the window. He felt Saïx's hand move over to grip his bony knee and he couldn't help but shudder at the touch. It wasn't rough and needy like most of the men that he would encounter at the clubs. It held the prospect of being cared about. "How about we go back to my place, alright? Maybe you could get to know me better there."

"What, no first date?"

"The first date comes later."

A small squeeze of his knee and Axel felt his hopes soar. Maybe things could be different this time. "It's just down this street."

--

To Be Continued

--

I realized that it seems like a weird pairing, but, give it some time. I'm actually rather proud of this fic. :D And, yeah, in case you happen to be a regular, I think I'm giving up on the lyrics at the bottom because I am just too lazy. :D

~xbuttonsx~


	2. Difference

**For You**

So there really are SaixAxel fans out there. I never would have guessed. I thought I was the only crazy one! Thanks for the love!

**Chapter Two - Difference**

**--**

"Axel? Are you feeling alright?"

The redhead smirked at his two best friends. "Of course. Never better. Why?"

The shorter of the two blondes scowled at the taller as he gripped his book bag, forcing the shoulder strap higher. "You were out clubbing last night, weren't you?" Axel pouted at the younger's stern tone.

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Roxy. How could you tell?"

"It is a bad thing!"

"Why?"

Axel crossed his arms over his chest, blocking the small blonde before he could go anywhere. Roxas glared up at his best friend before looking to the other blonde for help. "Demyx, tell him why it's a bad thing! Please?"

Demyx glanced between his two best friends, sighing. "Axe, you came in this morning with one of your 'I-just-got-laid' smirks. That's how we could tell. And the reason why that is a bad thing is because neither of us wants anything bad to happen to you."

Emerald orbs were rolled and Axel allowed the blonde bombshell to shove past him. "Roxas ... You think I'm going to get AIDs or something?"

"Or something."

The redhead felt something falter in his chest, hurt and anger spilling over him. He was about to snap at the blonde, but heard his phone ringing from the depths of his pocket. "Whatever, Rox. I'll see you in class, man." Pulling the sleek cell phone into the open, he flicked it open without looking at who was calling. "Axel here."

"Hey, Axel. I hope now isn't a bad time."

"Y-You called? You're actually calling me?"

The redhead fell back against the lockers, feeling his heart slam in his chest as he recognized the voice that was ringing in his ears. He could hear that chuckle and it made his hurt and anger fade away.

"You didn't think I would?"

"Well, I never really gave my number to anyone else before, so ..."

"You aren't busy right now, are you?"

"Just on my way to first period."

"Oh, well, if I'm interrupting something -"

"No, no! I'm glad you called. Really I am." Axel could feel himself begin to heat up and he wondered why his body was behaving the way it was. "You just saved me from a nasty argument with a couple of my friends."

"Glad I could be of some service." Axel smiled, feeling his chest constrict. Forcing himself away from the cooling metal, Axel began to follow the trail of the two departed blondes, knowing the route by heart.

"So, what's up?"

"I was just wondering ... you free for lunch?"

"First date the day after?"

Axel could hear the smile in the elder man's voice. "I don't see why not? Unless you don't feel like it."

"Oh, calm down. I'm not some breakable kid, you know."

"I learned this last night."

"That you did, babe, that you did. How about you pick me up? Outside the theatre?"

"Great plan, if I knew what school you went to."

There was a tinge of discomfort on the word 'school'. Axel put it out of his mind. "Twilight High."

"Alright. What time?"

"Well, I get out for lunch at twelve thirty."

"So, twelve thirty by the theatre doors?"

Axel cracked into a smile. "It's a date."

Again, that smile was weaved into Saix's words. "That makes me happy."

"Me too."

"See you later."

"Yeah."

It took either male a moment to hit the end button, wondering if the other would call them back to take their mind away from their problems. Axel was the first to end the call, sighing afterwards. He had never been so caught up in one that he had met at a club. His good mood wasn't even dispelled by the glare he was receiving from Roxas as he sat down beside the blonde. Demyx was instantly leaning closer to him.

"Who was that? Was it him?"

Axel feigned innocence. "Him who?" Demyx rolled his aquamarine orbs at the redhead.

"_Him_, him! The one from the club last night!" Axel was unable to hide the smirk that was spreading over his lips. He hadn't told either blonde about Saïx, knowing that they would both disapprove in his choice of company. There hadn't been much talking between the frantic brushes and kisses, but one thing that Axel had learned was the fact that Saïx was ten years his elder. Neither blonde would enjoy hearing that their best friend slept with someone so 'old'. Axel didn't care how old he was. All that mattered to the redhead was the heat that rushed to his cheeks whenever he would think about the blue-haired man.

"Yeah, Dem, it was him."

"Oh, I called it! What's his name? Does he go to our school?"

"He met him at the club, Demyx. He wouldn't go to our school. He probably wouldn't go to any school. How old this time, Axel?"

Axel glared at the younger blonde, his mood almost threatening to come crumbling down. "It doesn't matter how old he is. Saïx is a great guy."

"So you say when you were probably both out of your minds, drunk."

"Just so you know, smart ass, neither of us had anything to drink!" Axel glared at what was supposed to be his best friend before turning to face the front of the class, annoyed at the blonde. Demyx glanced hesitantly between the two before turning to Axel, spinning in his chair to face the redhead.

"So?"

Axel took a deep breath before looking at the innocent blonde. "So what?" Demyx flashed him a pearly smile, supposedly to be reassuring.

"Tell me about him. You looked so happy when you walked in here. Like, more happy than your 'I-just-got-laid' happy. So? Tell me?"

Sighing, Axel couldn't help but smirk as he replayed his conversation with the man. He shrugged, attempting to seem nonchalant, but ending up just looking like he was hiding some giant secret. "He has a scar over his nose in the shape of an 'x', like this," Axel hushed, marking the scar over the blonde's nose. "And his hair. Oh, his hair. It's the brightest blue I've ever seen. Real pretty."

"How old is he?" Demyx was only curious and meant no harm by what he asked. Axel's smirk faltered slightly.

"Twenty-seven."

"And he's slept with a high-school student? Axel, that's illegal!"

"Who asked you? Butt out, shit head."

"Don't pretend it's not my business!" Roxas was shaking, anger pouring from him. Axel rounded on him, fed up with how nothing was ever good enough for him.

"It isn't your business, Roxas. I can date whomever I wish. Or is it because you want it to be you in my bed?"

That accusation held the blonde up firm, gaping, at a loss for words. Finally he gained his bearings while the redhead smirked, triumphant. "You know very well that I am not into guys, Axel. You're disgusting."

"Must be pretty gay for hangin' around with Dem and me."

The elder blonde squeaked, wincing. "Hey, don't drag me into this!"

Neither teen paid Demyx any mind. "What, so now I'm not allowed to be straight to be your friend?"

"I'm not having this argument right now, Roxas. I don't need you to kill my high."

"You're high?"

"Saïx is taking me out to lunch today."

The younger blonde bristled, huffing. "Whatever."

Axel was glad when the bell to begin first period rang through their tense class.

--

To Be Continued

--

Okay, so, Saix is a little old, but, really, there is sixteen years difference between my parents, so, get over it. :D

~xbuttonsx~


	3. Us

**For You**

**Chapter Three - Us**

**--**

Axel wasn't paying any attention when the vehicle pulled up close to where he sat on the concrete step, sulking slightly. The edge of the argument still cut into him and he had almost forgotten about meeting with the man from the night previous. It wasn't until a horn nudged him from his lull that the excitement began to build once more. He caught sight of the blue spikes belonging to the driver and his heart began to thud in his chest.

The moment he sat himself down, buckling up, he leaned over and gave the man a quick peck on the cheek. Saïx smirked, looking over at the teen before heading off. "What was that for?"

"I missed you and I've been having a shitty-ass day." Saix's forehead creased, worry etching over his features.

"My fault?"

Axel shook his head, trying his best to lie. "Nah. My friend was just being a prick. I told him about how I went out partying last night and he went right off on me about sleeping with a guy that's ten years older than me." Axel pouted, glancing over at the blue-haired man, slightly worried that he had caused some insult. He noticed the small wince, but decided not to mention it. He knew already that Saïx was very sensitive about his age.

"You ... told someone ... about us?"

"My two best friends. No one major. No matter what Rox says, he won't go to the police. Promise. And Dem is all for it. ... Kinda. Wait," Axel gasped, rounding on the elder man. "Us? As in, you and me? As in ... a couple?"

The redhead noticed that the man behind the driver's wheel was turning a light shade of pink, not daring to take his eyes off the road as they turned into the lane that led to the fast food joints. Saïx chanced a glance and almost shuddered when he noticed how intense of a stare that Axel was directing at him. "Would you ... call us that?"

Axel smirked, falling back in his seat and bringing up his long-fingered hands to count off the points. "Hmm, let's see. You let me take you home. We've made out. We've fucked. I gave you my number. You called it. I've told my friends. We're going on a date. Even just thinking about you makes it feel hard to breathe." Axel looked up from his digits to spot the blush as it spread farther across the elder's face. "So, yeah, in short, I'd say that we'd be a couple."

"I've got a couple to add to that immense list."

Axel smirked, happy that the man was willing to be so open with him. "Okay, shoot."

"We've danced. You've been in my car. I'm paying for lunch. You make me smile. You make me happy." Axel smiled happily, wanting to nuzzle against the man, but knew that he shouldn't try his luck. "But, we'll see. We're going to talk. And then we'll see where we go from there. You might just find me so horrible that you won't want to put up with me."

Saïx pulled up in front of a slightly fancy Italian restaurant, smirking at the awestruck expression that fell across Axel's features. The redhead sat up straighter, gaping between the building and the blue-haired man. "You serious? But ... This place is too pricy!"

"Don't worry about it. I've got a good-paying job with no one but myself to support."

"But-"

Saïx leaned over, pressing their lips together, silencing the younger. "No buts. It's my treat, Axel." Breathless, the redhead gave in, refusing to let out the whimper that wanted to explode forth as Saïx moved away from him. Before he could move, he watched as the blue-haired man made his way around the car, opening the door for the blushing redhead.

The elder man led the teen in through the doors, guiding him to a small podium, a waitress moving over to find them a place to sit. The whole time, Axel was fretting about the cost. When he sidled into the booth they had been placed at, Saïx leaned down, hushing in his ear, "If you don't stop worrying, I'll have to buy you the most expensive things on the menu." Axel opened his mouth to complain once more, but found Saix's finger shushing him. "It's alright, babe."

The word alone made Axel melt, finally hanging his head in defeat. He glared playfully up at the blue-haired man, an exaggerated pout creasing his lips. "I'll only have a salad then."

"Which is more expensive than the pizza." Saïx chuckled at the whine that Axel let out, gripping the teen's hand to gain his attention. "Don't worry about it. Get whatever you want. If you feel you must, you can pay me back later."

"I don't have any money!"

A golden orb was winked at him and he felt his insides boil. "Who said anything about money?" Axel bit back the moan that wanted to escape as his mind quickly fished for another topic of conversation. Emerald orbs staggered to the blue-haired man's forehead and he couldn't help but ask.

"How'd you get that scar? ... Those scars?"

Saïx raised his fingers to brush against the 'x' on his forehead and he closed his eyes. "My brother." Axel gaped at his date.

"Serious?"

"Serious."

"What the heck did you do to piss him off so bad that he would wanna cut you so bad?"

A shudder visibly rolled over the man's body and Axel regretted asking the question. He didn't like to see Saïx in such discomfort. Before he could take the question back, however, both golden orbs were staring at him, their owner taking in deep, steadying breaths. "I ... I don't think I'm ready to tell you that yet, Axel."

The redhead nodded, biting at his lower lip. "Ties into your jail time?" Again, Axel regretted asking his question, mentally punishing himself and forcing himself to remember to think before he spoke. To his surprise, Saïx answered him.

"Yes. The whole reason I was in there also gave me these scars."

"I-It's okay. Y-You can tell me about it later."

A smile was forced upon Saïx's lips and Axel felt a stone sink through the pit of his stomach. He didn't want to cause this man pain.

The same waitress came back to them, asking if they were ready to order. She was gone a moment later, leaving a soft, easy silence between the two. Saïx was the next to speak.

"Your friends; why were they so upset with you for being with me?" It was Axel's turn to cringe.

"Not really so much my friends, plural. Just one. Roxas. He's been my buddy since elementary school. Lately, though, since I've started clubbing and bringing home random guys, he just thinks I'm some whore that's gonna wind up getting all these nasty diseases. It's not so much _us_ that he doesn't like. It's just ... he's worried for me."

"He sounds like a good kid." _Because that's all they are. Kids._

"He is. He really is. It's just ... It's just the stupid teenage drama."

"Ever think he has a good reason to be worried? That maybe he's right?"

Axel pouted as the woman came back, carrying their drinks and appetizers. They nodded to her before continuing. "You're taking his side? If it wasn't for my whoring around, we wouldn't be sitting here right now."

Saïx sighed, moving forward a hair in his seat to make their knees brush under the table. "I'm not taking anyone's _side_. I just think that he has a good point and you could end up getting hurt. You don't abide by the buddy system, do you?"

Axel let his eyes fall to the table, slender fingers reaching out to grab at a Mozza Stick. "No one would ever go with me. But, I don't have to worry about that anymore, right? We count as buddies, don't we?" _Argument successfully averted_, Axel thought with a mild hint of pride. Saïx smirked, nodding.

"Yeah, I suppose we do."

Another stretch of silence, in which time their food came and was laid in front of them. "Where do you work that you can afford all this?" Axel's mouth watered as he began to nibble at what he had ordered.

"My brother gave me a job, a long time ago, in an advertising department. It's not much, but, I've saved up a lot. Enough to be able to splurge when I feel like it."

"Advertising?"

Saïx nodded. "You know, like, slogans and things. I'm one of the people that thinks up some of those slogans."

"Really?"

"Really."

"You aren't just saying that to look even more impressive?"

"It's all me, babe."

"What was the last one made public?"

Saïx thought about it for a few minutes, tapping his chin while chewing. "Do you remember that jingle a few years ago for the sea salt ice cream treats? The one that goes like-" Saix began to hum a little tune and Axel's face brightened.

"That was_ you_?"

"Some of it, yeah."

"But that was, like, three years ago. Roxas was obsessed with it for his fourteenth birthday! Oh, I still remembr that!"

A wince from the blue-haired man made Axel quirk his head, the words dying in his throat. "What did I say?"

"What time do you need to be back, Axe?"

The redhead pouted. "Soon, I guess? I dunno. One thirty, maybe. Class starts at one thirty."

"We'll have to get outta here soon, kiddo."

"I'm not a kid."

"You'd get me thrown back in jail, so, you're a kid."

Axel didn't feel like arguing the point further, not wishing to push the blue-haired man out of his safety zone. Instead, he looked up into the stoic features, noticing a smudge of chocolate sauce on his date's lip.

"You aren't allowed to wipe your face until we get out to the car."

Saïx raised a slim eyebrow. "What? Why? What's on my face?"

"Let me get it off now?"

"What is it?"

"Chocolate. Right there," Axel indicated, pointing to his own lip with puppy-like anticipation. "Please?" Saïx glanced around nervously before sighing in defeat, nodding slightly. Axel pulled himself closer to the man, flicking his tongue out to lick up the dark substance. Both knowing that their current situation would lead to deeper things, Axel pulled away, licking his lips hungrily while Saïx pulled at his things, leaning forward to dig for his wallet.

The redhead grabbed one last Mozza Stick, sticking it in his mouth while he went to wait for his boyfriend in the car. By the time that Saïx caught up to him, Axel was already in a daze-like state, the time with the man washing over him.

"Hey, Axe?"

They were heading back to the redhead's school. Said redhead glanced at the elder man. "Keep in touch, okay?"

"When can you come over again?"

The blue-haired man frowned. "Not until sometime next week."

"You ... You don't have anyone at home waiting for you, do you? Like, a wife or something?"

"What? Where'd this come from?"

"Well, it's just, you keep saying that we can't be together all the time and all this stuff."

"Trust me. It's not because I have anyone at home."

"When do I get to know?"

Saïx pulled into the long driveway that led to the school. "When do you turn eighteen?"

"Six months."

"Well, then, that's when you get to be mine for real."

"I have to wait that long?"

"That's when we can tell the world we're together. If you think I'm good enough and we're still together, you could even spend the night at times."

"Why not now?"

"I'll get thrown back into jail."

Axel rolled his head back, tired of the circles they were running. "Just tell me, please? I have a right to know, don't you think?"

Saïx pulled up where he had picked the redhead up. Axel had his hand on the handle, knowing he would get no answer from the man. He stiffened when he felt fingers grip his wrist. "Do you really want to know, Axel?"

"Yeah."

"According to the courts, I'm a pedophile. But, I'll tell you more later, okay? If you want, that is. You have to get to class."

Axel fell back in his seat. "A .. A pedophile? How old was the kid?"

"Fourteen."

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Axel forced his eyes to stay trained on the hand that was gripping his wrist.

"You ... You said you couldn't see me until next week?"

The two sat for a moment more in silence until Saïx nodded. "Well, call me. You know my number. Call me the second that we can be together, okay? I'll miss you."

Axel took another deep breath, leaning over and kissing the elder man on the lips, feeling only the slightest bit dirty. If anything, he felt guilty. He could get this man he barely knew -- but yet already cared so much for -- into so much trouble.

"Axel?"

The redhead stopped the moment that his name was hushed from those lips, his fingers wrapped around the door handle. "Yeah?"

"I think ... I think I'm falling for you."

"We'll see in a few weeks. You'll get sick of me after a while." Axel waited for the hand to slip away from his arm before shoving out of the car, scampering off to grab his book bag.

--

To Be Continued

--

-gasp- Tell me what you think. :D

~xbuttonsx~


	4. Miss You In The Morning

**For You**

**Chapter Four - Miss You In The Morning**

**--**

It had been two weeks since the redhead heard from the scarred man and he was beginning to get worried. Saïx had told him it would only be a week and then he would be in touch once more, but he hadn't been. Axel was standing outside of his third period class, pacing in the halls, a nervous habit he had picked up over the week.

"Axel, calm down, would you? You're getting on my nerves. Stop being so obsessed."

"Shut up, Rox. I need him to call me."

"You don't need him. He probably realized that you weren't worth the prospect of jail!"

Axel began to shake, his fist clenching. If he didn't get away from the blonde, he had a strange feeling that he would lash out at the younger teen. Seeing this, Demyx stepped in between the two.

"I'm sure he's just been busy."

The redhead slumped down on the wall, pulling his knees up to his chest and laying his head in his arms. "I know. I just want him to call." Jumping, Axel yelped when he heard his phone start ringing. He glanced around at the two blondes, glaring at the younger of the two. "Please, speak of the devil," whimpered the teen as he pulled his phone hastily from his pocket. "Axel here."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take so long. Is now a bad time?"

The redhead felt something flutter in his chest as a giant smirk spread across his lips. "Best timing in the world. We were just talking about you."

"Is that a good thing?" Saïx sounded worried and Axel could almost see the blue-haired man run a hand through his spikes.

"Don't worry. Nothing bad. Roxas thought that you wouldn't call because he thought that I creeped you out. That I wasn't worth jail-time."

"Well, he's wrong."

Axel stuck his tongue out at the blonde, giving him a triumphant look. "See, Roxy. I win. But, wait, you haven't been sent to jail, have you? That's not why you haven't called, is it?"

A soft chuckle from the blue-haired man made Axel's heart soar. "No, my brother's just been keeping me busy. But I'm free tonight. How about you?"

"I'll always be free for you, babe."

"When do you get off?"

"When you tell me how much I mean to you."

Axel could just see the blue-haired man's cheeks brightening. "I meant off of school and you know it."

"I know. I just wanted to tease you a bit. Three thirty."

"Well, don't. The last thing I need is a hard-on at work. How about I pick you up at quarter to four? At our spot?"

"Sounds good."

"I'll see you then, babe."

"Missed you."

"Missed you too."

"I can't wait."

"Me either."

"But I gotta go. Teach is comin' down the hall as I speak. And Roxas looks like he wants to kick me in the nuts."

"I'll see you later, Axe."

"Love you."

Axel hung up before the man could respond, rocketing to his feet, feeling dizzy. Demyx gripped him in a tight hug as he leaned down to grab his book bag. "Ooh! Axel! I'm so happy for you! I'm so glad he finally called you again!"

"I'm glad too. But, ya'know, that was the first time that I ever dropped the 'L' bomb." Axel shoved his nose into the blonde's neck, peeking up to gauge Roxas' reaction. The younger blonde was glaring away from the redhead, a pout lining his features. Standing straight, Axel moved passed Demyx. "Rox, which are you more jealous of; the fact I have someone that really cares about me or the fact that it's not you?"

Roxas didn't answer the redhead, taking that opportunity to follow the teacher into the class. Demyx glanced between his two best friends, the smile slipping from his lips. "Roxas?" The elder blonde looked up at the redhead as if asking permission before darting off to comfort the younger teen.

Axel knew he had stepped out of line, but he didn't care. The fact that he was going to be with his boyfriend again after two weeks overpowered everything else going through his mind. He followed the two blondes, but stood dumbly when he realized neither of them were in their regular seats, instead opting to sit on the other side of the classroom.

"Axel, take your seat, please," ordered the teacher behind him. Stiffening at the sound of the voice, Axel nodded, moving towards his normal seat.

The rest of the day moved by so slowly that Axel was shaking with anticipation by the time Saïx's car slid up beside him. The blue-haired man noticed this and raised an eyebrow towards the teen.

"Everything okay?"

"Just some high school drama, babe. Nothing to worry about." As he buckled himself in, a pout etched itself on his lips.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Emerald orbs swiveled over to the blue-haired man. Again, he found that hand snaking onto his knee, squeezing to prove to him that there was still someone left that cared. Axel moved his hand down to entwine their fingers while Saïx began to head around the school, driving by all the students that awaited their buses. "I ... It's just Rox. He's determined to say that I shouldn't be with you and that I should take it slow and all this stupid bullshit that I don't want to put up with. What does he know? He's never been in a relationship. Hell, I bet he's never been in love with anyone but me."

"Maybe he just misses you. He could be worried, you know. I might seem like some type of deranged rapist to him."

"Can't rape the willing," tried the redhead, gazing out the window to watch his classmates slide by. The grip on his knee intensified for a moment before loosening. "I'm glad, though, that you're trying to help."

"I don't want to see you sad."

Axel smiled, swinging his emeralds back over to lay on the man. His gaze lingered on the blue-and-red stripped tie that rested over the man's chest and his mind couldn't help but wander to all the things that the duo could use that garment for. "So, you've been busy with work?"

Saïx glanced at the teen, mildly surprised by the change of subject. "Yeah. Deadlines and readjusting. It's tough to get back into your schedule."

"How long have you been back?" _Meaning out of jail, Saïx. Pick up on it_. As though he already knew what the redhead was asking, Saïx bit his lower lip.

"Well, I've been out of jail for three weeks now. So, back on the job the day I met you."

"And ... you said it was your brother that had hired you? But ... I thought he was the one that hurt you."

Once more, the grip tightened on his knee as the owner of the hand winced. "We'll ... talk about that later. When I'm not driving."

"Good idea. Where are we going, anyways?"

A shrug. "Dunno. You choose. I just wanted to spend some time with you. Don't have any homework, do you?"

"Even if I did, I wouldn't bother with it. I'm still broke, so, it's up to you."

"Of course the drop-out gets stuck with the pedophile."

"I'm not a drop-out and you aren't a pedo! I'm eighteen soon!"

Both were smirking at the other and Axel flicked out his tongue, licking seductively at his lower lip. "Mmm, eighteen can't come soon enough. Okay, stop that. You're distracting the driver. How about we go rent a couple movies and I take you back to my place? Unless you have parents that would worry about you..."

Axel snorted. "Yeah right. My mom? Care? You're kidding, right? Most nights she doesn't even come home herself. All she does is pay the bills."

"I wish I could say you're always welcome to spend time at my place, but that wouldn't work out well with the officer."

Axel shrugged, but began drawing circles on the back of the man's hand. "It's alright. Five and a half months. Then we can spend all the time you want together. Besides, I'm used to it."

"So, movies, supper, and other ... activities sound good to you?"

Axel bit his lip once more, smirking. "You cookin'? Because I know my way around the kitchen pretty well for a ... an eighteen year-old."

At the red light, Saïx leaned over, kissing his redhead quickly, just long enough for them to feel how much the other needed them, but not long enough to draw attention or for the blue-haired man to miss the light. Soon, they were laughing and joking with each other about which movies they would get, flicking through the racks of best-sellers and unheard of 'hits'. The drive to the man's house was a blur and the next thing Axel realized, they had found their way into the blue-haired man's bedroom and Saïx was lapping at his neck while he desperately clung to the elder, pulling him close just to feel their bodies connect.

Hearing his name moaned from desperate lips, Axel groped closer to the elder man, needing to feel them as a whole.

Just laying still, craving the other's heaving body beside them, neither spoke, afraid they would destroy the feeling. Saïx was the first to move, twisting and leaving a soft kiss on the redhead's parted lips. "I'm going to make supper. You hungry?"

"I thought I was gonna be the chef."

"Next time, you get to cook for me, love."

Axel bristled at the nickname, but curled into the touch of the elder. "Make me fall even harder for you and you might just regret it."

Saïx just chuckled, leaving another gentle kiss with his lover before moving away. Axel whimpered, just a little - even though he would never admit it. Hearing that small little noise, Saïx smirked, feeling his insides melt.

Following the man, picking up his boxers as he went, Axel watched as Saïx prepared supper. It was nothing fancy, but it was the first time that Axel had had something that he hadn't made in months. After he was finished moaning about how it was delicious and the two had eaten a simple dessert of Sea Salt ice cream, they moved into the living room, Axel curling into the elder once the first movie had been placed in for viewing.

"Axe ... I hope that it isn't two weeks until we get to be together again."

The redhead leaned up, kissing at the elder's lower lip. "It doesn't matter. Even if I get to see you tomorrow, I'll still miss you in the morning."

--

To Be Continued

--

I like that last line. It makes me happy inside. What do you think?

~xbuttonsx~


	5. Secrets

**For You**

**Chapter Five - Secrets**

I'm so glad you are all liking this! Keep those reviews comin'!

You should go check out my redone profile. A few nice accounts up there. :D

**--**

"Axel, would you take that stupid thing off? It looks stupid!"

The redhead quirked an eyebrow, smirking. "How many more times do you wanna say stupid, Rox?"

"Just take it off."

"See, told you that you wanted me."

"The tie, dickwad."

Axel ran his fingers over the soft, silken tie that hung around his neck. It was the one that his lover had worn three and a half months ago on their second date. The two had had several dates over the months, the most recent having been the night prior, where Axel had asked to bring the tie with him, as a memento and a way to keep the blue-haired man close to him. Now he was walking through the halls with the tie falling down to his belly with one of his flirtatious skin-tight shirts hugging to his frame.

"I like this tie, thanks."

It was then that Axel noticed the eyes that fell onto him. The redhead stopped in the hall, facing the teen that was glaring so heatedly at him. "Zexion? What's your problem?" The two had once been friends, but that seemed like forever ago. The slate-haired teen had gone to Roxas' fourteenth birthday party in August and then disappeared for the remainder of the month, coming back in September, a completely different person.

The slightly younger teen was still glaring at the redhead. No, he was glaring at the tie that was wrapped around his neck. The words he spoke were more spat than anything. "Where did you get that?"

Axel cocked his head to the side, puzzled. He fingered the tie that draped down his chest. "What, this?" He waited for that head of quiet slate hair to nod quickly in affirmation. "I got it from my boyfriend. Why?"

Zexion visibly tensed and for a moment, Axel was slightly reminded of his blue-haired lover. The thought quickly brushed by him when Zexion shoved his way passed, the first human contact any of them had seen for years. Curiosity peeked, Axel turned, starting after the teen before Roxas gripped his wrist.

"Don't bother with him. Just take the damn thing off."

"But, Rox, I wanna -"

"Take it off!"

"You just don't like it because Saïx gave it to me!"

Axel spun around on his heel, glaring at the blonde that he had miraculously made up with. Roxas glared right back, but didn't speak. The word that was spoken sounded out from behind them. "Saïx?" Facing the anti-social teen, Axel crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?"

"I think it's best if you leave my uncle alone, Axel."

The redhead stood, struck into a trance. "Y-You're ... uncle?"

"That is what I said."

"Saïx? With blue hair and a scar on his nose? That Saïx?"

"Yes, that Saïx." Axel could see that the name alone sent a shiver over the younger teen. "I gave him that tie three years ago, a few weeks before he went to jail. Stay away from him, Axel. He is nothing but bad news."

Axel could feel the smug smirk drilling into his back, but he could barely breathe as Zexion's words crashed over him. "I know what he went to jail for. It doesn't bother me. He's not a bad person." He didn't know who he was trying to convince anymore. Again, a shiver rolled over the younger teen.

"It doesn't bother you? You know, and it doesn't _bother_ you? What type of monster are you?"

"What should I care if he touched some kid the wrong way a few years ago? I'm not some kid and we're happy."

"It wasn't just _some_ _kid -"_

"Whatever. I'm not having this conversation here. With you. An almost total stranger for the past three years."

"Axel!"

"Leave me alone, Zexion."

"Stay away from my uncle!"

Axel glared at the teen. "Why do you care? It's not like our being together hurts you at all." Zexion flinched as though there had been fire in Axel's words.

"He'll hurt you, Axel. He'll take advantage of you and make you hurt."

"He can't take advantage of me if I'm willing to do whatever he wants me to do." Axel's head was spinning, snippets of conversation with the blue-haired man ringing in his mind. They hadn't mentioned why he had gone to jail or how he had gotten his scars or even why his brother was working him so hard. It didn't matter to Axel anymore. He didn't care. It was something that happened years ago. And he wasn't some kid. He could handle himself. He cared about Saïx. Even if no one thought it a good thing, he cared about the elder more than he had ever cared about any of his other boyfriends before. Saïx was different.

"He hurt me; he'll hurt you, too."

Axel couldn't handle the way this conversation was going any longer, words mixing and mingling in his mind until he couldn't think straight. Zexion was screaming at him, but he wasn't paying him any mind as he ran down the halls to find his way out of the building. He couldn't stay there any longer. He had to feel fresh air brush across his face and he most definitely couldn't take sitting in class for the rest of the day.

Saïx wasn't some pedophile that went around raping little children. He cared. He was just like any other person that Axel had met. He was normal.

He just had sex with a fourteen year-old.

Axel collapsed down on his bed with a thud, feeling his heart pounding in his chest after running the short distance to his house. Adrenaline coursed through his body and he felt like he was going to be sick, Zexion's voice now pounding in his ears. Saïx had hurt him? But ... Saïx cared.

His mind stayed on high-alert and frantic for the remainder of the day until sometime after the supper hour, Saïx called him.

"Hey, babe."

"S-Saïx?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to ... I need to talk to you."

"Oh God. I don't like the sounds of that."

"I don't ... I don't think it's me breaking up with you."

"You don't think?" Saïx sounded skeptical, hiding the hurt and worry that was coursing through him.

"I don't know. I just need to talk to you."

"We're talking now."

"No. I need to talk to you in person. I need you to tell me in person." Axel felt like he was on the verge of tears, but he didn't understand why. His mind had been racing and he had come to so many absurd conclusions that he just had to know for certain. Two and a half months until his birthday. Already he had been with the blue-haired man for three and a half months but he still had yet to find out what stories the skeletons in his closet would tell him.

"Axel? Calm down a little bit, okay, babe?"

"I'm trying. Really, I'm trying. I don't even know why I'm making such a big deal about this. When ... When do you think you could come over?"

"Right now? I can come over right now if you want."

"You aren't busy?"

"I'm just finishing up a few things from the office, but they don't matter right now."

"O-Okay."

"I'll see you in half an hour."

--

To Be Continued

--

Oh, cliffie! What do you think is gonna happen?

~xbuttonsx~


	6. Truth

**For You**

Happy Easter, all!

**Chapter Six - Truth**

**--**

As he was greeted at the front door of the redhead's living space, he was denied the 'good-to-see-you-again' kiss that he normally placed on the teen's lips. Instead, Axel moved back, appearing to be in some sort of shock, shaking slightly. He closed the door after his guest and could do nothing more than stare at the man.

"Axel? Is everything okay?"

"Tell me I'm wrong."

"You're wrong? About what?"

Axel pressed himself back against the door. "About Zexion. About everything." Saïx visibly cringed with the mention of the slate-haired teen.

"Zexion? What about ... Zexion?" The blue-haired man was on edge now. Axel cowered, feeling an argument brewing. He hated fighting with his friends or lovers, but he couldn't pretend anymore.

"C'mon." Axel turned away, slinking off to his room, Saïx following behind him. The redhead curled up next to his headboard, cringing when the man sat a foot away from him. "Zexion's your nephew, right?" Saïx took in a shaky breath before nodding. "He told me to stay away from you today. That you had hurt him. Is that true?" Another delayed, forced nod. "He's my age, you know. He gave you this tie, just before you went to jail. Three years ago. That would make him fourteen, right? He was fourteen when you went to jail?"

Saïx bristled. "It's not what you think, Axel."

"I'm not done." Axel stated, monotone, curled into his ball, knees to his chest, his arms locking them in place. Saïx stilled, staring at the floor so that he wouldn't have to show his weakness to the teen. "His dad -- your brother -- hurt you. You said it had something to do with your going to jail." Another stiff nod before the man tried reaching out to the redhead to comfort him. "Don't touch me!" He snarled viciously before his eyes grew wide, realizing what he had just done. "I mean ... do you think now's the best time to be touching me? I ... I'm really confused right now."

"What do _you_ think happened, Axel?" Saïx had withdrawn his fingertips quickly; almost afraid they would have been bitten off by the furious teen. Said teen whimpered, worry written all over his features.

"I'm gonna be blunt."

"That's alright. I just want you to know what really happened."

"You raped Zexion. You raped your nephew and that's why your brother wanted to hurt you. That's why you went to jail. Zexion trusted you and you betrayed him. He was fine at Rox's birthday, but then a month later he wouldn't talk or anything. He was broken. It fits, right? But it couldn't have been like that because that is ... that is ... I don't know what the hell it is, but it isn't good! But that's why you were so nervous whenever you would drive around the school. You knew that Zexion was around there somewhere and you would see him and things would turn out bad, right?" Axel was shaking and it was taking every fiber in Saïx's being to not just wrap his arms around the boy.

"It didn't happen like that."

"But it was still Zexion."

"Let me tell you what really happened?"

Axel fell silent and Saïx took that to mean that the redhead wouldn't interrupt.

"Zexion and I got along, really well and I had a cabin on a lake a few hours from here. I decided to take him up there so that he would have a quiet place, because I knew that he liked his quiet." Saïx peered at the redhead, catching sight of blank, emerald orbs just staring straight ahead. He himself was quivering, feeling strange to finally tell his tale to someone. "We spent a few weeks up there before school started and we would go swimming and boating and he would read or study or whatever he did. We had fun."

Saïx took a deep breath, glancing once more at the redhead to see if he was still okay. "Then I decided to throw a party on the last day we were up there. There was a lot of alcohol circling around and I managed to get hammered. Zexion was the only sober one by the end of it. I had even offered him something, but he refused. He seemed so nervous. Everyone left in the early hours of the morning, leaving just the two of us."

Another deep breath. Axel felt a pang in his chest, able to see exactly what the blue-haired man was telling him. Unable to take it any longer, he edged his foot just a little bit closer, wincing when it made contact with body heat. Saïx knew not to press his luck and kept his hands to himself.

"Zexion came over to me where I sat on the couch. He told me that I looked about ready to drop and if there was anything he could do to make it better. It was then that I noticed how close he was to me. Almost in my lap. I didn't answer, trying to preoccupy myself with business-related things, but nothing seemed to work. A neighbor that had been at the party had been flirting with me, leaving me with something that I shouldn't have had around the kid."

Axel was beginning to get nervous now. He could almost see how it would play out.

"I remember that he noticed my hard-on and he smiled cockily. He asked if he could 'help me out with that' and the next thing I knew his hand was down in my lap. I didn't ... I didn't realize what was going on at the time, but the next thing I knew, I had him pressed down on the floor, moaning and going on like someone who had never felt sex before. But, of course he wouldn't have. He was only fourteen."

Saïx paused, his own eyes now glazed over in remembrance. Axel could tell that he regretted what he had done to Zexion. "He didn't realize how badly it would hurt for a new kid getting pounded by a drunk man and started crying, every so often asking if I could make it stop hurting. Never once did he ask to stop. I don't know if I would have been able to, but he didn't ask me to. He knew what he was doing. I didn't even know who it was pinned beneath me. Not until the next morning when we were getting ready to go home. Then I saw everything replay in my mind and I yelled at him. I asked him how he could let me do such a thing to him or why he hadn't gotten me to stop. I asked if he knew how much trouble I could get in. He wasn't smiling. He wouldn't even look at me. I know he regretted it.

"When we got home, the first thing he did was run to my brother and tell him that I hurt him while we were away. He told him his own version of what happened. That I had forced him down when he was minding his own business. That I had done it more than once. That I didn't stop when he asked me to. All lies. But to my brother, it was his precious son's word against his drunken weirdo for a brother. He called the cops before coming at me with a butcher knife."

Axel shivered. Maybe he hadn't been ready to know all of this. "But Zexion was broken. When he came back, he was broken." His voice was small, as though he was trying to portray how broken Zexion would have been.

"The trial weighed down on him heavily. It was hard on him. In the end he refused to speak to the judge or even the lawyers. But they already had enough on me. I was thrown in jail and Zexion broke. I don't claim that I am innocent. I did have sex with him. But it wasn't like I knew any better. I would never have done anything in my right mind to hurt that boy. Do you believe me, Axel?"

Axel tensed, coiling in closer on himself. He hadn't heard his name in a while and he had thought that Saïx forgot about him. "I ... I think. I think I believe you. But he was your nephew!"

"I was drunk. I didn't know any better. But I told you that I was horrible. I'll leave now, if you want me to."

"No!" The word was out before Axel really knew what the blue-haired man had said. "I don't want you to go. I want to know if there's still a way we can be together."

"Even after you've learned all this? I'm a monster, Axel."

"I know. That's why I want you to touch me right now. To show me that I can still love you even though you've done all this bad stuff."

Saïx stiffened, unsure of what the redhead was asking. Seeing the hesitation, Axel forced himself to uncurl, taking deep breaths to keep himself calm. The blue-haired man held out his hand, shaking with anticipation. "Touch me. Don't grope me or anything. Just, like, touch my arm or something. I don't want to be disgusted with you, but, if I can't handle you just touching my arm, how can I be your boyfriend?" Saïx nodded slowly, closing his eyes before he could see Axel's disgusted reaction. But all he could feel was the warmth coming from the teen's skin as his fingers dusted over the limb, resting on the redhead's bare forearm.

Axel's breath hitched and he stiffened, but loosened slowly, letting his breath hiss through his teeth. "Fire." His voice held the hint of tears.

"What?" Saïx opened one golden orb, confused by the relief in his lover's voice.

"I still feel fire when you touch me."

"I'm guessing this is a good thing?"

"The best." Axel smiled sheepishly. "Kiss me?"

Saïx stiffened once more. "Unless you don't want - mff" Axel was cut off when Saïx desperately pressed their lips together. The teen moved his other arm up to wrap around the blue-haired man's neck, making sure he couldn't break away. When they both needed air, Axel panted into the elder's neck. "I ... I can forgive you for what you did to Zexion. I guess I was right and it didn't matter to me. Just don't leave me, okay?"

Axel began to worry when he didn't receive an answer until he felt Saïx's fingers dancing around his waist. "Axel, I think I love you." All Axel could do was moan as his lips were taken over once again.

--

To be Continued

--

Okay, so, I know that it might be bad for Axel to be okay with it, but, he's someone that lives in the present. Keep that in mind. Comes up a lot.

~xbuttonsx~


	7. Attack

**For You**

Thank you all for all the reviews and love! You guys rock!

**Chapter Seven - Attack**

**--**

Two weeks closer to his birthday and Axel was feeling the excitement coursing through his whole being. Everything seemed to be looking up for him once he learned the slate-haired teen's secret. Even Roxas seemed to hold his tongue, forcing the fact that Axel wouldn't let the blue-haired man leave out of his mind.

"Hey, Roxy!" Axel gripped his friend from behind, wrapping his arms tightly around the smaller teen. The blonde didn't protest, turning to the redhead once the teen released him.

"What're we doin' for lunch today, Axe? You stayin' here?"

The redhead nodded. "Yeah. Saï is busy. Said he was busy until sometime this weekend." Roxas couldn't help but smirk at the child-like expression that lined his friend's features. "Aww, Roxy, you're mean! Don't smile about that! It's bad news!"

Roxas' smirk grew at his best friend's whine and pout. "I'm sorry, Axe. You're just acting like a big kid. It's cute. Just be glad that you'll get to hang with him soon, though."

Axel broke into a smile before gaping at his friend. "Whoa, wait, what? You didn't ... You didn't snap at me for talking about my Saï!" The redhead gripped the blonde in another hug, snuggling into those golden locks. Before Roxas could reply or shove the redhead off, a voice broke through them.

"What are you doing still with that horrid excuse of a human?"

Axel turned to the slate-haired teen behind him, sighing, raising an eyebrow when he noticed the teen twice his size looming behind the younger. "Sorry about what happened to you, Zexion. I heard about it now. But I still love him." Turning to leave the younger teen that was so determined to get him away from his lover, Axel forced Roxas down the hall before him until he felt a hand on his shoulder. It wasn't the petite hand of his lover's nephew. Instead, bulky, sausage-like digits pulled him back, away from the blonde. "Wha-" was all he managed before he felt a balled fist collide with his cheek.

"Axel!"

Axel didn't realize what had thrown him to the floor until he felt the weight pressing down on his waist, his body being trapped beneath an immovable mass. Roxas tried to move towards him, but was shoved out of the way by the teen pummeling his best friend. Axel croaked out a warning, reaching out to the blonde. "Roxas! Just go! Don't get involved in this! Just go!" The blonde gaped at his best friend, about to protest before he watched those sausage-fingers wrap around the redhead's throat. Horror written on his features, he quickly darted away. Axel felt a stone sink in his stomach as he began his struggles.

A second fist was slammed into his cheek and he cried out in pain as well as he could manage, his breath being lost to the tight grip on his throat and his senses being knocked about as his temple crashed against the floor. "Do not kill him, Lexaeus. I do not need you to go to jail."

The orange-haired muscle-man grunted a growl at the slate-haired teen before loosening his grip ever-so-slightly, allowing the redhead to take in a few gasping breaths. "Leave Saïx, Axel. I won't allow you to continue with that ... thing."

Struggling, his fingers gripping uselessly at the digits still stealing his oxygen, Axel thrashed below Lexaeus. "Get this thing off me first." In response, the fingers were pressed deeper into his throat, causing him to gag, his eyes bulging in panic. Again, a fist rained down on his face. He felt the first trickles of blood begin to slither down over his lip, into his mouth and down over his chin.

"You are in no position to bargain." Axel groaned, glaring up at the slate-haired teen that stood behind his attacker, his eye slowly closing as it began puffing up.

"Just leave me alone, Zexion." The redhead groaned once more as he realized how slurred his voice had become. He could feel the bubbling blood in his mouth and almost began to panic farther before he realized that would only result in the grip around his neck tightening.

A swift kick to his writhing shin made him cry out. "You are not going to learn how horrid of a creature that man is, are you?"

"I just don't care!" Another kick and Axel tried desperately to pry the fingers off his throat. His vision was beginning to blur and he felt his world spinning. "Please! Just leave me alone!"

There was a loud _thwack_ and the grip tightened before loosening slightly. Another resounding crack and Lexaeus hissed in pain. Axel wasn't sure what was going on until he heard the blonde scream out, "Get the hell off him, you big, ugly brute!" A third _thwack_ and Axel could breathe as Lexaeus pulled back off him. The orange-haired teen growled, appearing to change targets before a fourth crash bounced around Axel's dizzy mind. The heavy teen was still sitting on his stomach, no signs of getting up any time soon. "Get away from him!"

"Who do you think you are, you little punk-ass kid?" Lexaeus shifted to his feet, shocking the redhead. He forced himself to look up at his best friend that had come back for him, noticing the meter-stick that was being held in both of the younger teen's shaking hands like a sword. A determined glower dominated his features and he moved forward, slamming the edge of the meter-stick down onto the bulky teen's shoulder, another thwack ringing out.

"Leave Axel alone! He didn't do anything wrong! Accept it, Zexion, or this thing'll be comin' at you, too!"

The orange-haired teen finally backed away, sick of being beaten with the stinging wood. Zexion didn't dare move out from behind his shield, but he still spoke with his cocky authority. "Would you really attack me?"

"Would you test it?"

Zexion's grin slipped away as Roxas stepped forward, moving over Axel's crumpled body, bringing his weapon down on the muscle-bound teen, causing the stick to shatter into two pieces, the end being left sharp and far more dangerous. "Get away from here, you jerk-offs!"

Zexion glared, growling at the moaning redhead. "I will be informing the authorities about your relation with my uncle, Axel." And then the threat was gone, running down the hall, the behemoth galloping with surprising speed behind its master. Axel didn't bother to respond to the slate-haired coward.

"Axel, are you okay?" Roxas fell to his knees beside his best friend, pulling the teen's head into his lap. "Axel?"

"Rox? ... Rox, that was ... that was really brave of you."

"You were in trouble. I wasn't just going to leave you there."

"Thanks, lil' buddy." Axel's consciousness was waning, his head throbbing with pain. Already bruises were forming on his neck and cheek, blood dribbling down over his chin from his split lip. "Can I ... ask another favor?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Call Saï. He needs to know. I need him to come get me."

"But-"

"I need him to come get me, Rox."

The blonde sighed. "Where's your phone?"

"Pocket."

Roxas shuffled his hand into the elder teen's jean pocket, producing the phone that, thankfully, hadn't been landed on in the tussle. His fingers worked through the speed-dial, thankful that he had been correct about the redhead placing his lover's number in the midst of his best friends. He waited for painful seconds for the blue-haired man to pick up, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Axel? Is this you?"

"Kinda. It's Roxas."

"Roxas? What's the matter? I told Axel to call me only if it was an emergency when I was at work."

"Well, I'd call this an emergency."

Silence met his words for a moment until Saïx regained his bearings, his voice hurried and urgent when next he spoke. "What happened? Is everything alright?"

"Not really. Axel's hurt. He just got the shit beat out of him by some hired muscle working for Zexion."

"Zexion hurt Axel?"

"Zexion's lackey, yes."

"Is he okay?"

"He'll live. He's just asking for you now. He needs you. ... That's hard for me to say, you know."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

Axel prodded the blonde, having regained enough senses to be able to make a proper sentence. "Let me ... talk to him." Roxas informed Saïx of the passing of the phone before he handed the device down to the drowsy redhead. "Hey, babe. I know you said only in emergencies, but, I need you right now."

"Are you going to be okay? Should I take you to the hospital?" Axel shook his head before remembering he couldn't be seen.

"I'll be okay. I've been better, but as long as I'm not in school, I'll get better."

"Alright, well, I'll go tell the boss that I'm leaving for a while and I'll see you soon, okay, babe?"

"Alright."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Roxas took the phone back from the pained teen, ending the call and slipping it back into Axel's pocket. "So, what now?" Axel had closed his eyes, trying to dull the pain.

"I need to get you out to the theatre doors. Do you think you could help me?"

Axel nodded, but groaned at the movement. "Yeah, I think I can manage. At least a little." The blonde helped the elder teen to his feet, supporting Axel with his hand around the redhead's waist. He heard the taller teen chuckle and glanced up to see what was so funny. "You're face is really red," Axel supplied, squeezing the blonde close, smirking even though it forced fire over his lip. Roxas frowned, but the red in his cheeks grew deeper.

"Well, duh. I just broke a meter stick over some dude's head."

Axel shuffled along, emerald orbs grazing over the blonde. "Are you sure it isn't because you lo-"

"Don't say it, please."

The elder teen pulled the younger closer, hearing the defeat in the smaller's voice. He didn't want to push it, but he was having a hard time resisting the urge to gloat that he had been right. Only the pain was holding him in check. Roxas wasn't looking up at his best friend, focusing on getting the two out to meet with the redhead's lover.

"You know ... I know you know that you were right. I like you, a lot. That's the only reason that I slammed that Lexaeus dude. I just don't want you to say anything about it. The last thing I need is you gloating about it. And I don't want you getting a big head."

Axel smirked despite the pain, seeing the meeting spot approaching in staggering steps. "So, me and Dem finally wore off on you, eh?"

Roxas didn't answer, focusing on getting the steadying redhead to the spot where his lover was supposed to sweep him away. "Rox." Axel became deadweight to the blonde, slumping down on him. "Rox, you know that I love Saïx, right?" The blonde refused to open his mouth, dragging the resisting teen. "Rox?"

"Yeah, I know."

"And you also know that I love you and Dem, right?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow, prickling as he watched the familiar car move up beside them. "You ..."

"In a different way. You two are my best buds, Rox. Without the two of you ... Without you ... Jeez, I woulda died today. But you saved me. Thanks, man."

Roxas looked down at the ground, feeling the weight shift from his body. "Axel!" The redhead was almost at the blue-haired man's vehicle. He stopped, one hand on the handle, waiting. "Stay safe, okay?"

Axel smirked back at his best friend, feeling the ache of the bruise welling up on his cheek. "I do my best, bud." The blonde couldn't help but smile, reassured, as the redhead slipped into the car.

--

To be Continued

--

Please don't hate me or Zexion. :D He's still a good guy. Just doesn't want anyone else going through what he had to live through. Even though it was his own fault. :D

~xbuttonsx~


	8. As Long As You Need

**For You**

**Chapter Eight- As Long As You Need**

**--**

Saïx felt his breath coming in hard gasps as panic began to broil through him. Axel was hurt and it was all his fault. His heart thundered in his chest as he imagined the worst possible situation for the redhead.

Forcing himself away from his desk, Saïx made his way down the hallway as quickly as he could, stopping cold when he heard his brother's voice. "Where do you think you're heading off to, Brother?" Turning to face the elder man, Saïx glared at his boss.

"Fixing a mess that your son made."

"What do you mean?" He could hear the snarl that was hidden in the elder's voice at the mere mention of the broken teen.

"Your son had someone hurt my boyfriend, Sephiroth." The elder man moved to step closer, but Saïx backed farther away. "Zexion hurt Axel so I'm taking a few days off."

"Boyfriend? I gave you your job back to rid you of your disease!"

Saïx bristled before turning on his heel. "I'm taking a few days off, _Brother_. I'm sorry that you think my loving Axel is a disease." And he was gone, soon to his car, slamming it into drive to race away to rescue the one that would soon be occupying the passenger seat. The redhead was hobbling toward him, being supported by a blushing blonde and he felt his pulse picking up once more as he noticed the bruises tingeing Axel's perfected skin, the small trail of blood dripping over his chin. The desired teen had his fingers on the handle, about to get in next to his love before the blonde stopped him. Impatience washing over the elder, he drummed his own fingers on the steering wheel before the redhead slid in next to him, smirking despite his injuries. The moment he was safe beside his love, his face fell.

"I ... I'm sorry you had to ... come get me." He sounded so small, so weak, so scared. It tore at Saïx's heart. His fingers were instantly gripping the teen's knee, proving that someone was there for him.

"You know I would do anything for you, Axel."

"But, you were at work." He was so close to breaking.

"You are more important."

"I ... I'm not some snotty little kid. I can take care of myself. ...Most of the time. You believe me, don't you?"

Saïx began his trek away from the school. "I do, yes."

"Then you believe that the only reason that he hurt me so bad was because there was some giant-ass dude that slammed me to the floor, right?" His courage was dissipating. His strength was leaving him.

"I believe you."

The first few tears slipped down over Axel's cheeks and he rushed his hands up to cover his face, hiding away in shame. He would never admit that he was crying to any of his friends. He didn't even know why he was crying, but the tears were there, being rubbed away by agitated fingers. The grip on his knee tightened and he gasped, shaking, almost having forgotten that he was in the presence of another.

"Axel." Saïx waited until the teen made a small noise, showing that the blue-haired man had gained his attention. "You don't have to be embarrassed right now. You're allowed to cry. I'll love you no matter what."

The breath became stuck in Axel's lungs and he shook, eyes wide and gaping out the front window. He rubbed once more at his eyes, ignoring the pain of the swelling. He glanced over at the blue-haired man. "Where are we going? Your place is in the opposite direction." Saïx took a chance to peek at his lover as he moved down another street.

"Axe, what do you say to staying at my place for a few days?"

Axel attempted to raise his eyebrow. "You'd get in trouble though."

"I don't think I care about being in trouble right now. You're more important."

"But they'll take you away."

"I'll come back."

Axel refused to look at the elder. "Soon?"

"Depends."

A seconds' silence until Axel's logic clicked something else into place. "But I don't have any clothes and I don't think I could go around in yours all the time."

"Which is why we're going this way. Are you willing to grab some things from your place?"

"Could you do it?"

Saïx turned down another street and Axel's house was in view. The car wasn't in the driveway. "I think you should come in too. At least write your mother a note so that she doesn't, on the off-chance, get worried about you."

The redhead sighed, letting his hand fall to lay atop the blue-haired man's. "I suppose I would have to do that, wouldn't I?"

"I don't need 'kidnapper' added to my list of felonies."

Axel winced, but said nothing more as Saïx pulled up in front of the redhead's house. "You can grab a few clothes and I'll write the letter to Mom?" Saïx nodded, killing the motor. Axel attempted to wink, but just ended up blinking, causing Saïx to laugh lightly while a sigh issued from his own lips. "You still know where the bedroom is? And that was supposed to be so much sexier than that."

That caring squeeze of his leg reassured Axel as the blue-haired man leaned over, brushing his lips lightly over Axel's swollen eye. The redhead shuddered out of mild pain, but greater longing. "Maybe you should get cleaned up when you grab your toothbrush."

Axel pouted before following Saïx's lead, getting out of the vehicle. The elder made his way to the teen's bedroom while Axel stayed in the kitchen, fishing a pen and notepad out of a drawer.

_Hey, Mom._

_Don't worry, I haven't run away or have been kidnapped or anything. I just got into a bad fight today at school. Got slammed pretty badly. I kinda need someone that'll take care of me for a few days so my boyfriend offered to let me crash at his place. I'll try to keep in touch, but, if you need me, you know my cell number, right? I'll leave it just incase. I dunno how long I'll be gone but it's not like I'm moving out. It'll probably only be for a few days anyways. I'll still go to school and everything. I'll see you soon, 'kay, Mom? Love you._

_Axel_

The teen read his note over a couple of times before jotting down his cell number, leaving the piece of paper somewhere that he knew his mother would find it. He knew Saïx had already grabbed what he would need from his room so he moved to the bathroom, glancing in the mirror. He winced at his bruised cheek, swollen eye and blood-specked chin. Grabbing a facecloth, he scrubbed at his injuries after dousing the material in warm water. He felt the familiar sting of abuse, scrapping wildly at the pain to try and force the imperfections away.

His face rubbed raw, he slammed the facecloth into the tub, leaving it for his mother to clean. He grabbed his toothbrush as he had been instructed and shuffled through the cabinet hidden behind the mirror to find his razor. He didn't know how long he was supposed to stay with his lover, but he didn't need to look scruffy as well as broken. A moment with his fingers gripping at the porcelain to calm himself and Axel was off towards his bedroom, finding Saïx exactly where he pictured the man to be - sitting on his bed with a medium-sized pile of clothes, enough for a week or more.

"I'm going to slaughter that nephew of mine."

"It's not as bad as it looks, you know." Axel climbed onto his lover, making sure to tilt the marred side of his face away from the man.

"Just the fact that he would dare pull something like this pisses me off."

"It's alright. It pisses me off, too. But, if we let this affect us, it would be letting him win, wouldn't it? Things're still fine." Axel slowly pressed his lips to those of his lover, hoping to entice some positive reaction from the man. Saïx stiffened for a moment - not used to the feel of the cut that ran over his love's lips - before he allowed himself to pull the younger closer.

"We should get going, shouldn't we? You look like you're going to fall asleep on me," Saïx hushed in his lover's ear as Axel laid his chin on the elder's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." There was a small shake of defeat in his voice. "But I really am tired."

Saïx nodded, taking the items gathered in his lover's hands, scooping up the pile of clothes that he had laid out, standing to follow the redhead back out through the house. "You going to be okay?"

Axel nodded, feeling another wave of exhaustion roll over him as he stumbled into the car. The redhead was asleep before the duo even made it to the elder's house. Saïx smiled as he heard the soft sleep-noises coming from his love, ignoring the bruising he could see clearly on the teen's neck.

"Babe, c'mon, wake up for two seconds. Just enough to get into the house, okay?"

The redhead blinked a few times as Saïx's voice prodded him into semi-consciousness. "Here, I'll help you up." Saïx guided the teen out of the car, lowering himself slightly in front of the younger. "Grab me around the neck and wrap your legs around my stomach." Axel did as he was told, climbing in a daze onto his lover's back. Saïx carried him piggy-back in through his house, placing him softly onto his bed, shuffling the already almost-back-to-sleep teen up to lay more comfortably with his head on the pillow, pulling a blanket over the younger.

"Take as long as you need, Axe. Just get better."

Axel let out a small whimper, eyes already scrunched up in sleep. Saïx felt something flutter through him and he leaned down, pressing a light kiss on each eyelid before backing out of the room to retrieve the teen's belongings from his car.

--

To Be Continued

--

Okay, piggy-backing your half-conscious lover is so not the most romantic thing ever, but, hey, it's Saix. :D

~xbuttonsx~


	9. Gladly Be Your First

**For You**

**Chapter Nine - Gladly Be The First**

**--**

Axel breathed in the calming scent of his lover, confused only for a short moment as to why it was so strong. Normally he would have slept with a shirt that the elder man would leave with him, but never before had the smell overtaken him this completely. But now, as his head pounded, Saïx overwhelmed him, causing him to moan in both muffled pleasure and mild confusion.

Sitting up and looking around the familiar room, Axel called out the blue-haired man's name, waiting to hear a reply. Saïx was soon standing in the doorway, a worried expression lining his features. Axel smirked, biting at his lip before wincing at the pain. "I didn't know where you were," he explained, pushing himself up to sit with his back against the wall. He laid his hand down beside himself, beckoning the elder closer, needing to feel his reassuring heat.

"Feeling any better?"

"Advil would be nice." Saïx nodded, not having moved any closer before disappearing out through the doorway once more. Axel laid a pout on his lips for when the man returned with a glass of water and two little red pills. He didn't sit with the redhead. "I'm not broken or anything. Or am I really that shitty-looking that you can't even look at me?"

Saïx sighed, holding the items in his hands out to the teen, not shifting his gaze from the floor. "I'm sorry, Axe. It's just ... I can't help but feel like this is all my fault." Axel made sure to brush his fingers against the elder's skin.

"Well, stop it. I don't care whose fault it is. All I know is that I don't want you to feel bad. It doesn't even hurt all that bad. So, c'mere, please?" Axel leaned forward, trying to catch those golden orbs with his emeralds. Saïx heaved a sigh before moving close to the redhead. Smirking to mask his hurt, Axel downed the medicine before placing the empty glass on the bedside table, gripping his lover as his hands came back to him. Saïx allowed the younger to pull him down onto the bed, pressing their lips together slowly, afraid to hurt the younger.

"You've been asleep for quite a while, you know, Axel."

Axel moaned, peeking behind his love to see the setting sun. Saïx left one last kiss on his lips before sitting back. "I got you something to eat, if you're feeling up to it. And also rented a movie that you might enjoy." The redhead whimpered, following after his retreating lover. The blue-haired man watched the redhead as he sat at the island that the two used as a table in the middle of the kitchen. Axel let a pout stay on his semi-discolored face as Saïx grabbed the few slices of pizza he had brought home with him. Following the younger's lead, Saïx sat opposite the teen, silence falling between their bites.

"Stop it!" Axel hissed, slamming his pizza down on his plate, shaking slightly, annoyed at the man for acting as though he didn't exist. Saïx could only gape at him. "Do you want me to just leave?! Would it make you feel better? Is it because my face is all fucked up? Why won't you even look at me, Saïx?!" Axel bit at his lip, worried slightly if he had taken it too far. He didn't want to get kicked out of his lover's house, but he wasn't just going to sit there and feel Saïx's guilt wash over him. The blue-haired man refused to look up at him and it was tearing at something in his chest.

"Axel... I'm sorry. I'm horrible. This whole time I've been horrible. You're hurt and it's all my fault and I can't do anything to make you better."

"You could look at me."

Saïx allowed his golden orbs to wander up to the redhead's emeralds. He winced lightly at the sight of the puffed eye and bruised cheek, the cut on Axel's lip and the finger-marks that adorned his neck. A bubble of regret started to filter in over his stomach and it took everything he had not to look back down at the Italian food in front of him. "Axel ... I'm sorry."

"Do you want me to go home? Would that be better for you?" Axel refused to let the hurt seep out into his voice.

"Do you want to go?"

Axel sighed, the tension rushing from his body. "No, of course I don't. But I don't want to stay if you don't want me to be here."

"I want you to be here. I just ... Axel, I love you, so, knowing that what happened to you happened to you because of me is hard."

"But it didn't happen because of you. I chose to stand up to the prick. You weren't there. You couldn't stop it. You didn't even know what was going on between the two of us."

"But-"

"But nothing! Saïx, man, it wasn't your fault. Stop being such a girl about it. You're my boyfriend, not my mom."

Saïx held his tongue, biting at his lip as Axel closed his eyes to try and calm himself. Seeing the emotional pain running through the teen, Saïx snaked his hand out over the island, encasing the digits of the redhead. At first, Axel couldn't hold back the gasp, straightening out of shock before slumping back down.

"You _are_ still my boyfriend, right?"

The blue-haired man chuckled, gripping the digits tighter. "Of course. I told you I loved you, didn't I? I wouldn't let you sleep in my bed or eat my food if you weren't my boyfriend."

Axel brought the entwined fingers up to his face and nuzzled the elder's hand. "Well, it's getting late. So, why don't we go watch that movie you were talking about and then we could go to bed."

"No more pizza?"

"Not really hungry anymore."

Saïx nodded before removing his fingers from the younger's grasp so he could clean up the small space. Axel didn't argue, moving in to the living room, flopping down on the couch. The last few rays of sunlight dipped down over the horizon, leaving him in the darkness while dishes clattered as they began getting washed. A few moments later, the scarred man was leaning down, inserting the DVD into the machine, moving back to sit with his lover.

Axel wrapped himself up in the elder's embrace, loving the heat that radiated from the man. "So, what movie is this?"

"Meaning of Silence."

"Weird. Never heard of it before."

"I think you might like it."

"What's it about?"

"You'll see."

Axel pouted, watching as the main character fix up the slide in the park, telling his life story as he did so. He became enraptured with the screen, feeling his insides boiling as he watched the actors move across the set. But to him they were too close to be actors. Their situation was far too much like his own. As the teen on the screen moved over to help the little boy on the swing, moving his hand down and touching the innocent being, Axel shuddered, curling in on himself, attempting to hide himself away.

"S-Saï ... I ... I don't know if I can finish watching this movie."

"Is everything okay?"

"No." Saïx paused the movie, just as the main character's hand was moving ever-closer to the young child's groin. "It ... It reminds me of us and how we're not supposed to be curled up like this watching a movie. It reminds me ... of how much trouble you'll be in."

"Axel, this movie is completely different than us. You're not some innocent little kid. I'm not as innocent as that guy, either, but, you understand. Just watch for a little while longer. It's not all bad."

Axel pouted, making sure that Saïx's grip tightened around himself. "Fine. I'll watch it. Just promise that nothing will turn out bad."

Saïx didn't respond, pressing the play button.

"_Get away from my brother!"_

Seconds later, a fist connected with the main character's stomach, sending him away from the little child. Axel winced, feeling tears spring to his eyes because he could see Lexaeus attacking him. Or worse; being set on Saïx. But even more than that, he could see his blue-haired lover being attacked by his own brother after being convicted of raping his fourteen year old nephew.

"Axel?"

"Tell me everything will be alright."

Again, no response. Finally he felt the soft brush of Saïx's lips on his temple and he leaned into the touch. He didn't know how he managed, but he watched through the rest of the movie without any other complaints, even though he wasn't able to shake the thought that what he and Saïx were doing wasn't right. They shouldn't be together because it wasn't right. Not by society's standards, anyways.

He had gotten off lucky. He hadn't gotten scarred with an 'x' marking his sins. He hadn't had a knife plunged through his stomach. He just got a black eye, bruised up cheek, split lip, and a few marks on his neck. Nothing permanent. Nothing that cost him his life. But next time? What about next time? Because he knew that Zexion would want to get back at him, would want to hurt him worse, want to teach him a lesson.

He didn't realize he was crying until Saïx's fingertips brushed the tears away as his glazed eyes watched the credits roll. A wave of anger broiled in his belly. "It can't end like that! It's not allowed to end like that! He was eighteen! He was eighteen, Saïx! He made it. His brother should have just fucked off! He made it! There was only a seven year difference for them! What about us?! Huh, what about us? Ten, there! They made it! He fuckin' graduated and they were gonna spend their life together and everything was supposed to be perfect! Why didn't they make it?"

"Axel ... You didn't like the movie, did you?"

"It was an awesome movie ..." Axel started, faltering in the middle of his sentence. "It ... It was a really good movie. It just ... hit a little too close to home. That guy was a pedophile and he died. You're a pedophile, so, what's to say that someone won't come in here and stab you in the stomach? I betcha Zexion knows where you live!"

Arms tightened around him and he felt reassuring lips dusting over his forehead. His tears were flowing down his cheeks now, his breaths coming in quick, spasmodic gasps. Comforting words were hushed in his ears, but it didn't matter. Nightmares collided through his mind and all he wanted to do was scream. Saïx, laying on the kitchen floor with a knife through his stomach. Saïx, lost to a burning inferno. Saïx, being brutalized in his jail cell for being a pedophile.

"Axe, babe. It's okay. Nothing bad's gonna happen."

It took him five minutes, but slowly his breathing slowed back to a normal rate, his tears drying and his body no longer heaving. Saïx laid soft kisses to his hairline and he shuddered at the feel. He knew the man was trying to make him forget the movie that he regretted getting the teen to watch, but Axel couldn't shake the images. Never before had he had a movie affect him so drastically.

"You've had a long day. Want to go back to bed?"

Axel took a deep breath, pushing himself up from the elder. "Yeah. I think that would help. I'm really tired."

"All better?"

Axel nodded, blushing deeply, causing his already flushed cheeks to darken. He pressed their lips together quickly before getting up to get ready for bed. When he was done, he stood with his teeth nibbling at his lip again as he gazed at Saïx, the elder already stripped down to his briefs, pulling the ruffled covers farther back to reveal more of the bed.

"Where do I sleep?"

"With me?" Saïx raised his thin eyebrows in question, a pleading look spreading into his golden orbs. Axel's face went blank.

"Serious?"

"Unless you don't want to."

Axel broke out into a smile, stepping farther into the room. Saïx waited for the teen to reach the bed before slipping down into the sheets. Following his lead, Axel hesitantly wormed his way next to the heat. Saïx smirked, laying his head down to nuzzle Axel's forehead, wrapping the redhead in his arms. A few seconds later, Axel crinkled his nose, huffing lightly, a pout etched on his features.

"You're breath tickles," he supplied as his head shook lightly, his eyes crinkling - the swelling having gone down quite a bit. A small groan escaped his lips before he turned, pressing his bared back against the skin of Saïx's chest.

"Not used to sleeping with someone?"

"Nah. They used to leave before it got to that part. All sex and no stay."

Those arms gripped him tighter, pressing their skin closer in the dark that Saïx had created once he had shut off the bedside lamp. "Well, I'll gladly be the first."

Axel refused to state the fact that Saïx would end up leaving too.

--

To be Continued

--

Meaning of Silence is a really amazing fic that you should go read if you haven't already. It makes me cry every time that I read it. :D It's by The Writer Triumphant. Axel's little speel there about it is what I say every time I read. :D So good! Go read, now! Please? Such a good fic. :D And you people obviously don't mind pedophilia all that bad, since you're reading this. :D

~xbuttonsx~


	10. Company

**For You**

**Chapter Ten - Company**

Axel woke to the sound of voices. Correction; sound of one voice. Saïx. The teen rolled over, nosing his way into the place where his lover had spent the night, whimpering lightly when the heat he had felt next to him while he slept barely lingered in the sheets. His lover's voice echoed softly from somewhere else in the house and Axel strained to make out the words that he spoke. Too drowsy to gather much sense from the muffled words, Axel forced himself to sit, rubbing at his eyes, wincing as he forgot about the large bruise covering one.

The redhead stood slowly, looking around the small room for a clock to see what time it was. Looking to the bedside table, he found one and gaped at the time. It was a little after noon. His stomach growled lightly, affirming the time. A sigh left his lips. No point in heading to school now.

He moved out to the living room where Saïx was just closing the redhead's cell phone in his hand. Emerald orbs dusted over the blue-haired man as the owner shuffled closer, trapping the elder against the couch as he placed one knee next to each of the man's hips. Axel leaned down with a smirk, taking Saïx's lips with his own before leaning back slightly.

"Who was that?"

Saïx smirked, lacing his fingers behind the redhead's backside. "A friend of yours." Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Roxas or Demyx?"

"Roxas."

"Weird. It sounded like the two of you were getting along well."

"Well, I don't think he hates me anymore."

"Oh no?"

Axel leaned down once more, locking lips with his elder, pressing his hips closer to the man when he felt fingers pulling him in. Saïx lapped at the younger when once more Axel pulled back. "Nope. I don't think he hates me. Since he _is _coming over to see you after school."

Emerald orbs went wide in surprise. "Coming here?"

"_No_. He's gonna meet us on the moon." Saïx's sarcasm earned him a light shove on the chest and a battle of tongues with his lover.

"Meany. Don't tease me like that. I just didn't know you would be okay with another teenager coming into your house."

"I just don't want him thinking I'm some disgusting creature."

"He doesn't think that anymore!"

Saïx stared at his love suspiciously. "Anymore?"

Axel's eyes grew wide as he realized what he had said. Cheeks growing bright, Axel hid himself in his lover's neck, whimpering slightly. Saïx moved his hands up to rub at the younger's back, attempting to comfort him while he himself could hardly hold back his chuckles. "Demyx is coming with him."

"You sure you don't mind? Couldn't you get in even more tro-" Axel found his words cut off when Saïx pressed first a finger and then his own lips against the redhead's.

"I thought I told you I don't care." A small whimper was all Axel bothered to let out while he pouted. "Besides, I'm sorry for last night. This is how I'm making up for it."

"I'll have to shower before they get here though."

"Need any company?"

The redhead smirked, leaning back in for another kiss. "That's why I mentioned it, silly."

Axel ruffled his hair in the towel, deciding not to shake his head like a dog as he normally would have. A second towel covering his waist, he glanced at the clock. A half an hour still had to pass before Roxas and Demyx would show up and he had agreed with his lover that the two of them would make some supper for the blonde duo.

Climbing into a few items of clothing that he had brought with him, Axel hopped out to the kitchen while he struggled with the pant leg of his jeans. Saïx looked up at the sound of Axel's struggles and couldn't help but laugh at his lover's predicament. "God damn it, Saï! Did you make my ass swell or something?! This isn't working right!" The redhead whined as he slammed into the island with a painful-sounding thud.

"Did I grab the wrong pants?" Saïx joked, knowing very well that he hadn't. The jeans that the redhead was trying valiantly to get on were a favourite of both the teen and the man. Axel sighed, giving up on zippering the tight article of clothing before moving around the island to stand beside his lover. "Well, at least now it's easy access."

Axel sent a playful glare in his love's direction, earning a soft peck on the cheek. The teen sighed, leaning into the touch slightly, but refusing to move past that point. They barely had enough time to scrape something together for the duo, so they couldn't spend their time being affectionate. "So, why didn't I go to school today?"

"I didn't want you going to school looking so ... beat up."

The redhead laughed, reaching down for a pot while raising his hand to his face, stroking the large bruise there. "Well, I did kinda get the shit beat outta me yesterday. I'm allowed to look beat up."

Golden orbs grew wide and Saïx bit his lip, missing the humor in the younger's voice. Axel glanced up when he realized that his lover didn't pick up on the playful tone. "Hey, don't worry about it, babe. We've been through this already. Nothin' you could do. How about we say that you kept me home to sex me up?" A large smirk worked its way across the redhead's features. "It would be true, wouldn't it?"

Saïx allowed himself to smile at the teen. "I swear, I let you stay here so you could sleep a bit."

"Of course, of course. But I'm going back tomorrow, right?"

"What, you don't like spending the day with me?"

Axel placed the pot in his hand up on the counter before licking at his lips in seduction, moving closer to his lover. "I do, but I can't get too far behind in school. And besides, I don't want everyone thinking I'm a pussy because I let Zexion's behemoth of a friend knock me around a bit."

"And the weekend's coming, so we can be together then, right?"

Axel pressed his lips to those of the elder, feeling strong arms encircle him. "Right," Axel agreed, pulling himself closer to the elder.

By the time that Roxas and Demyx knocked at the door, their meal was just being placed in the oven, the lovers exchanging a nervous glance between them, straightening the other up before answering the door. Axel found himself locked in a hug from the taller of the two.

"Oh, Axel! I'm sorry I wasn't there yesterday! You look like crap!"

The redhead released himself from the grip of the blonde, moving back to allow the two into the house. "Don't worry about it, Dem. Hey, Rox. Miss me?" Cerulean orbs narrowed at the redhead and a smirk spread across Axel's features before he threw his arm around the blonde's shoulders, drawing the younger into a headlock. "C'mon, lil' buddy. Don't be so mean to me."

"Axel!" Roxas yelped, trying desperately to get out of the elder's hold. "Let me go!"

"Say you missed me and I'll consider it." Axel laughed, wrestling with his best friend. Saïx looked over at Demyx with a slight bit of concern on his features. Demyx smirked at the man, turning from the duo to eye his friend's hideout.

"Don't worry. This is just how they say hello in their macho-way. At least it was when Axel was still trying to get Rox to confess." The blonde shrugged. "Guess he just wants to show him that everything's alright and just the way it used to be." A large grin was plastered over his face, his teeth showing when he spotted the oven and what was residing inside as the blue-haired man had forgotten to turn the inside light off. "Mac and cheese? Serious? God, Saïx! Now I know why Axel loves you!" Demyx gripped the elder in a tight hug, smiling happily, ignoring the age-difference that he knew was there.

Axel straightened, pulling the blonde close just for a moment before moving his hand up behind his head. "Well, Saïx, the one that is latched onto you is Demyx and this fluff-ball is Roxas. Guys, meet Saïx. There. That's a weight off my chest. I hate introductions." The redhead moved over to his lover, placing a hand on Demyx's shoulder, causing the blonde to detach himself immediately.

"You boys can go make yourselves at home. Axel, you know where to find me. Supper'll be ready in about an hour."

Saïx nodded to the trio before moving off to another part of the house. Axel pouted but didn't argue, knowing how uncomfortable being with so many underage boys would make the elder. "You look ... a lot better than you did yesterday, Axe." Roxas glanced up at the elder before Axel smiled, guiding them through to the living room, sprawling across the couch.

"You don't gotta be so bashful, Rox. But thanks. I feel a lot better, too." The smaller blonde sat at the end of the couch, Axel's feet moving onto his lap. Demyx sat on the floor in front of the two, leaning back on his hands.

"Man, Roxas, I saw Lexaeus in class today and he had such big bruises! You really wacked him hard, didn't you?"

"Dem, you shoulda been there! Our lil' Roxy is a hero! Weren't for him, I'd be dead! Ain't that right, Roxy?"

Roxas blushed, looking away. "It wasn't that big of a deal. It was the first thing I could think of."

"Note to self, never get on Roxas' bad side!"

Axel and Demyx laughed, both at the joke and how red the younger blonde was becoming. Before the trio knew it, Saïx appeared in the entrance to the living room, telling them that supper was served. The strangers drilled each other over the cheesy food; the blondes seeing if Saïx was really okay for their best friend and the blue-haired making sure that the two accepted him.

Saïx was just gathering the plates when the phone rang. He excused himself for a moment and Axel finished gathering the dishes for his lover. While he was alone in the kitchen, he could hear Saïx's raised voice -- even if he couldn't make out the words. The duo picked up on his nervous demeanor the moment he stepped back into the dining room.

"Everything okay?"

"Axel, could you come here for a moment? I need to speak to you."

Axel stiffened, ignoring Roxas' question as he turned on his heel, heading to his lover's bedroom. "Saï?"

"They should go home right now and you should go with them."

Axel gaped at his lover, his body beginning to tremble. "What happened? Who was that?"

"You need to get out of here, Axel. Zexion told his father that you weren't in school today and now my brother is coming over to investigate. If he sees you ... I don't even want to think about what he'd do." Saïx ran a hand over his face in defeat, his fingers lingering on the 'x' on the bridge of his nose. Axel had to close his eyes, his breath beginning to hitch in his throat as he realized what the blue-haired man was saying

"You expect me to leave you alone with him?"

"He'll hurt you, Axel. I can't let you stay."

"I won't go. He'll have to go through me before he gets to lay a hand on you!"

"That's what he'd want! Axel, please."

The redhead held his ground, his balled fists shaking by his side. "I'm not leaving you, Saïx. You saved me. It's my turn to save you."

"If he hurts you, I'm going back to jail for murder."

The teen couldn't help but loosen at the determination in his lover's voice. "I'll go tell them that I'll see them tomorrow. Is it okay if I tell them why they need to leave?"

"As long as it doesn't want to make them stay too. That would be just what I need."

"I'll get them out, don't worry."

"Go with them?"

"I'm not leaving."

Saïx sighed. "I know. Thought it was worth a try though."

Axel moved forward, capturing the elder's lips in a reassuring kiss. "Everything'll be fine. We can show him that we're happy."

Saïx nodded, unable to speak anymore, his breath being stolen by his budding fear and love for his redhead. Said redhead gave one more soft brush of lips before returning to his best friends. "Hey, guys, I'll have to see you tomorrow, okay?"

Demyx tilted his head in confusion and worry was spilled over Roxas' face. "Everything's fine. Saïx's brother is on his way over and it would be better if the two of you weren't here."

"His brother gave him the scar, right?" Axel nodded, glancing at the clock. He didn't know how long it would take for the elder to arrive, but he didn't feel like cutting it close. "Then you aren't staying here."

Axel re-balled his fist, shaking his head. "I've already had this argument once. I'm staying, you're leaving and I will see you tomorrow and I'll be in one piece, okay?"

"Axel..."

"Rox, don't worry. It'll be just a bunch of loud words, okay? I'll see you in the morning."

"At the usual spot?"

Another nod from the redhead and the two blondes hesitantly got to their feet. "Thanks, guys. I'm glad that ... I'm glad you came to check up on me." Demyx gripped the redhead in a swift departing hug at the doorway while Roxas held back for a moment.

"Nothing's gonna happen, right?"

"Right."

"It better not." Axel quirked his head to the side, confusion rolling over him as Roxas gripped him around the middle in a hug. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah."

"I ... I love you ... Axel. ..."

"Love you too, squirt. Now get outta here." The blonde's cheeks grew red once more as he ran to catch up to the elder blonde. Axel made sure that Demyx's car was well down the street before he closed the door behind himself, moving back through the still house to sit with his lover.

The moment he sat down beside the blue-haired man, Saïx gripped his hand, laying the conjoined extremities in the younger's lap. The two just sat there, unspeaking, barely moving, until the sound of a car in the driveway made them bristle. The enemy was here and they hadn't made any sort of plan of action or even what their defense would be. What if the elder man brought a gun with him this time? There was no way they could protect against that.

"Saï..."

At the sound of his hushed voice, Axel received a quick squeeze of his hand before the blue-haired man stood, getting ready to go face his brother. The teen refused to let the man go alone, hands still gripped together, he followed his lover through the house. They had just reached the island, in clear view of the door, when there was a loud, angry knock and the barrier was being moved aside.

"Saïx."

The voice was a cruel growl and Axel felt himself stiffen as the tall man stepped inside a place he had once thought safe. Even Saïx braced himself for whatever attack his brother would throw at him.

"Sephiroth. I don't see why you are here. I'm not hurting you or your family. Just turn right back around and leave us alone." As he spoke, Saïx edged himself in front of the teen, guarding him as well as he could from the intruder. When Sephiroth pulled himself all the way into the house, both Axel and Saïx relaxed considerably, glad that there was no gun able to be hidden on his body.

"You are breaking the law with this ... creature."

"I'm not a creature, thanks! I used to be one of your son's best friends!" Axel tried to force his way around his lover to challenge the threat face-to-face, but the larger, stronger man held him back with a warned hush of his name.

"It's none of your business who I choose to love."

"It is when the rodent steals away one of my better employees and could possibly get my brother sent back to jail." Axel tried again to get around his lover, fury rising in him. He was Axel, not some disgusting rodent or _creature_. The elder brother took a step forward and Axel fought against Saïx's hold, craving to yell in the man's face.

"Leave us alone for two months and then Saïx won't go back to jail!"

"It is not only that, you disgusting, inbred filth. Zexion informed me of my brother's presence at your school. He also informed me on the way that you've been stealing my brother's possessions."

"You mean the ties and shit? He _lets _me! And of course he's at the school! He picks me up!"

"And the one time, brother, you went inside the school. You saw my son, didn't you? You moved toward him and refused to stop when he asked you to."

Saïx allowed his grip on the redhead to loosen, a glare edging into his own eyes. But Axel wasn't fighting him anymore as he rounded on his lover. "You what?"

Golden orbs were rolled and the grip of their hands refused to slip. "Do not believe a word he says, Axel. Zexion's always had him wrapped around his pinky. He'd believe that cows really did jump over the moon if Zexion told him." He turned to his brother. "I haven't stepped foot inside that school since I graduated."

Axel, reassured, turned once more to face the intruder that held a scowl on his lips. "And who will the police believe?"

"Don't you dare go to the police! He hasn't done anything wrong, man! I picked him up! He almost refused that first night! If anyone should be punished, it's me!"

"You both should be punished. You should have learned your lesson that you can't 'fall in love' with another man, Saïx. You just get yourself in trouble."

Saïx clenched the fist that wasn't holding onto his lover. "You're telling me that if Axel had of been a woman, you wouldn't be about to call the police?"

"Exactly. You are no inbred monstrosity, Saïx, so stop pretending you are. Our parents were great people. Why must you disgrace them by doing what you are doing?"

"Just because he's gay doesn't mean he's inbred, you jerk! Saï has made it pretty far in the world! I know he's screwed up a couple times but his sexuality has nothing to do with it! Your kid is more screwed than he is! He hired someone to beat me up because I love Saïx!" Axel was panting and shaking, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he finally moved in front of his lover, picking up the battle. The thought of the blue-haired man's scars being caused by this man registered in his mind and he became even more resolved to prove that they were right and the true monstrosity was standing in their doorway.

Sephiroth took the hit of his son being 'more screwed' than his brother very hard. The words hit him in an almost-physical blow, causing him to move into a defensive stance, a growl of annoyance ripping through him. "Zexion would do no such thing! Those are wounds you received from that monstrosity beside you! My son even warned me that that had happened! You went to school yesterday with those bruises covering you and when you weren't at school today, he became worried and wanted me to come see if you were alright!"

"That's a load of bullshit, that is! If it weren't for my best friend, your son's goon would have killed me!"

The elder brother seemed to recover, his posture straightening, his body loosening. "I highly doubt this fact." He moved back towards the still-open door. "Expect a visit from the police, brother." And he was slipping away, refusing to believe the 'lies' that Axel had been implanting in his mind. When the door slammed shut, Axel collapsed back into his lover, still panting. The blue-haired man was in mild shock, just gazing at the spot where his brother had disappeared, barely able to hold his teenage lover upright.

"He didn't hurt me," Axel whimpered, straightening up, testing his shaky legs. "Saï?"

"C'mon. I don't trust how long either of us can stand."

Axel followed his lover back into their shared room and Saïx pulled him down on the bed, curling up around him. The redhead allowed them to lay there for long moments in silence except for their adrenaline-filled breathing. Finally, he broke the peace. "You're leaving tomorrow, aren't you?" Saïx nodded, his nose brushing against the back of the redhead's neck. Axel sighed, moving closer to the touch, pressing his lower back into Saix's hips. "Then let's make tonight something to remember. You'll be back in no time, I know, ... but I'll still miss you. I'll miss this."

His reply was a line of soft kisses down the back of his neck.

To Be Continued

Poor Axel. I'll miss them being together too! -sadface- Will you?

~xbuttonsx~


	11. What Does Age Matter?

**For You**

**Chapter Eleven - What Does Age Matter?**

Saïx's voice slowly nudged the redhead into waking. The two had agreed that the teen would still go to school in the morning, no matter what the remainder of the day held. A soft kiss was laid on his bruised eye, slipping over to the unmarred one, moving down to his lips when the blue-haired man was satisfied that the younger was awake.

"I'mma ..." Axel yawned, stretching as he sat up. "... Go take a ... shower now." Another kiss, this time on his forehead, was all the answer he received from his lover.

He loved the feel of the warm water washing over him, not allowing the steam to melt away the heated touches he had gained the night prior. He shaved away the stubble that was starting to sprout up on his face. With only a towel draped around his hips, he began heading out to the kitchen.

"Hey, Saï, do you mind if I wear your -" The redhead's voice caught in his throat when he noticed a grey-haired man sitting at the island, a cup of coffee already heading up to his lips. Axel gaped at the man, even when the coffee-drinker turned to look at him with a small smile. Saïx took in a deep breath before spreading his hand in the stranger's general direction as he stood over by the stove, preparing a breakfast of eggs and bacon.

"Axe, this is Xemnas, my officer. He's ... here to ... check on me."

The redhead stiffened, feeling his chest tighten as he realized what that would mean. Xemnas nodded to him, a deceiving smirk residing on his lips. Manners clicking into the redhead's brain, he nodded his head to the grey-haired officer. "I'm sure that ... it's nice to meet you, sir. But if you would excuse me, I think it would be best if I went and got dressed."

"Yes, I'm sure."

Axel turned on his heel, sprinting back to his shared room and inadvertently slamming the door shut behind him. Panic was rising through his body and he felt like he was about to be sick. It was true. It was happening. Saïx was being stolen away from him. He collapsed to his knees at the foot of the bed, the word "No" being repeated in a shaky mantra. He shook his head back and forth. The only thing that stopped him from breaking completely was the door creaking open behind him.

"Axe? Axe, are you okay? What happened?"

Saïx laid a hand on his shaking shoulder and he felt the heat burning at his skin. "He's not allowed to take you." His voice was barely a hush.

"What?"

"He's not allowed to take you!" He screamed the words, curling in farther on himself. He didn't care who heard him, what would happen if his words were taken in by any other than the one they were meant for. All he wanted was to stay locked away in this room with his lover forever so they wouldn't have to fear those that wanted - _craved_ - to tear them apart.

Saïx moved down beside him and it took everything in his power not to shove the traitor off of himself. He didn't understand why he would think of his lover as a traitor, but the rage boiled up inside him. "He isn't taking me yet, babe." A soft kiss was laid on the redhead's cheek. "He's going to talk to the both of us before anything else happens. Can you do that? Can you talk to him? You might just be the last thing keeping me out of that jail cell."

They both knew that that was impossible, but Axel couldn't help but let the small dim light of hope start to well up inside him. "I ... I can save you?"

"Yeah. Only you."

Axel took a few steadying breaths before nodding, getting to his feet. "Do you think I could wear that grey shirt of yours? That one you wore the other week?"

"If you can find it, you can wear it." Another kiss and the blue-haired man left the teen to get ready. It took him five minutes, but soon enough, he was presentable enough to head back out to the kitchen. He sat down opposite the grey-haired officer still sipping away at his coffee. Refusing to even look at the one that would steal his love away, Axel took up his fork as a plate was laid in front of him.

"So, Axel, Saïx has told me a bit about you, but I would rather hear it from you." Axel didn't respond, only staring into his eggs, cutting them away with the side of his fork. A plate was placed in front of the officer before Saïx sat down himself beside his lover. "How old are you, Axel?"

Emerald orbs wandered up to stare at the threat, wondering what he should say. Could he lie and say he had been eighteen since before the two of them met? Would that save his lover, or only hurt him when the courts found out that he was only seventeen? He closed his eyes when he felt a hand fall down to squeeze his knee in that same, familiar, reassuring gesture.

"You may as well tell the truth, Axe." The redhead let out a breath that he hadn't even known himself to be holding.

"I'm eighteen in two months."

"And you realize you are underage?"

"For two more months."

"Saïx has told me that you have been informed about why he had been imprisoned in the first place. Is that true?" Axel nodded. "So you know that by being with you-"

"He's getting into even more trouble. I know, I know. He had sex with a minor. Who cares? That was years ago! I've had sex with a bunch of men as old as or older than Saïx!" He couldn't help the shaking anger in his voice, even after the grip on his knee tightened. He held his tongue before saying anything more that might end up hurting his lover. "There was just something different about Saï that I didn't want to let go of."

There was a moment of heavy silence over the trio as the officer scribbled notes in a little notepad. Then he moved his gaze back up to the redhead. "How did you get those bruises, Axel?" The elder's tone was soft, but Axel could still hear the accusation behind it. A defensive wall went up around the redhead and he bristled, only the grip on his knee keeping him down.

"A fight at school."

"Are you sure it wasn't -"

"He's a pedophile, not a boyfriend-beater!" Axel was shaking and he could see the surprise of his outburst spread across Xemnas' face. "Saïx would die if he ever did anything to hurt me."

The blue-haired man turned to his lover, trying to calm the teen before he would break. "Shh, babe, it's okay. He's not meaning any harm, alright? Despite what it sounds like, he's just trying to help us."

"He thinks you hurt me! I'm not just going to sit back and let him accuse you like that!" Xemnas appeared to want to speak, but he thought better of it, not wanting to interfere with the two. "I'm sick of everyone thinking that your being older than me is a bad thing! Who cares?! What does age matter?!"

The questions hung in the air, reverberating around the quiet house and Axel quickly went back to nibbling at his eggs, even though any appetite he once held had vanished. The two others glanced at each other with a guilty expression. Saïx, for his lover's outburst; Xemnas, for his condemning the two. Finally, Xemnas sighed.

"I'm sorry, Axel. The law is the law and your ... partner broke it."

"What's going to happen now?" Axel's voice was small; reminding everyone there that he was really only a child.

"I'm guessing I'm going back to jail, right?"

Xemnas nodded slowly. "But, I'll work something out with the judge; get you a hearing in a few months. As long as you promise to turn yourself in."

Saïx raised a marred eyebrow. "What?"

"Come to the station this morning after Axel goes to school. I'm willing to overlook it for the time being, but you've got to make sure that you come in today, before ten. Any later and there will be other officers out looking for you. If you don't make it in before ten, you won't get out for years."

"Before ten?"

"Before ten."

Xemnas moved away from the island, picking up his last piece of bacon and packing his notepad back into his jacket. "I'll see you then, Saïx. Behave, Axel. That temper of yours could get you into trouble." Saïx nodded, but Axel just glared at his nearly-empty plate. The moment the front door was closed, he shoved it out of his way, slamming crossed arms on the counter, his forehead landing on his forearms.

"They can't do this! They can't do it! They can't!"

"Axel, you heard him. He'll try to work it out so that I won't be gone for years. Only a few months. That's good, right? Better than for forever, right?" Saïx's hand was running circles over the younger's back and all Axel wanted to do was curl up next to the heat. The two of them sat there like that, one being comforted, the other comforting, until Saïx slowly stood, leaning back down to dust his breath over the younger's ear. "You've got to get ready for school."

Axel sighed, nodding slowly. He had promised his friends that he would be back, but he didn't want to leave his lover. With lead filling his legs, he moved to the bathroom, grabbing his toothbrush and attacking his teeth viciously as though they would have been able to help him out in his situation, angry that they hadn't. His hair was tousled up into his regular spikes laying down his back and he straightened the grey shirt out over his skinny frame. Soon, he had a clashing tie around his neck and his book bag hauled up on his shoulder.

"Everything ready?"

"As ready as it's gonna be." A frown placed on his lips, Axel slumped down into the passenger seat while Saïx sat down beside him. The elder turned the vehicle on, putting it in reverse and backing out of the driveway. They weren't driving for a minute before his hand was on Axel's knee.

"You can stay there, you know."

"What?"

"You can stay at my place until I come back."

"It might be too painful."

"You don't have to. I'm just telling you that you can."

Axel sighed, knowing how hard this would be on his lover. "I will. I'll at least keep it in mind."

An awkward silence descended into the car and Axel looked out to see the houses moving by, sending them down the conveyor to be split apart. Saïx could feel the pain that was coming from his lover.

"Axel ..." Saïx waited until he knew that the redhead was paying attention, going so far as removing his reassuring grip. "I think .... I think it would be more convenient for you if we broke up."

Axel stiffened, gaping at his love. "What?"

"I'll be gone for god knows how long. You can just slip back into your old ways if we broke up. You wouldn't have to feel guilty about it."

An expression of utter confusion crossed Axel's face, his lip upturning in disgust, his eyebrows knitting. "Why the hell do you think I would wanna do something like that?!"

Saïx smirked, trying to lighten the mood. He only received an angry glower from the redhead. "Won't your ass get lonely?"

"I'd rather let my ass get lonely than have someone other than you in it!" Axel spat, crossing his arms, slamming his back against the seat. Saïx sighed, feeling he had just made some sort of mistake.

"... You know it will be a long wait."

Axel glared out the window, watching as his school approached. "You're worth it." They were almost past their usual spot. Axel noticed the two blondes that broke out into smiles at the appearance of the car.

"Axel?" The redhead tried his hardest not to break at the pleading tone in his lover's voice. Emerald locked with gold before Saïx leaned forward, pressing their lips together. It took a second of coaxing, but Axel quickly kissed the elder, moving closer, not wanting to ever let him go. But he knew he had to. He knew that if he didn't want his elder getting into any worse trouble, he had to let go.

"I don't want you to go," Axel whispered against Saïx's lips, his arms wrapped around the elder's neck, holding him close.

"I don't want to go, either," was replied in a hush against his lips and he felt his resolve break.

"Then don't! Run away! We can run away together!"

Saïx pressed their foreheads together and Axel felt him shaking slightly. This caused the tears to finally pop into his eyes. "You know we can't."

"We could try."

"No, Axel. This will be for the best. We won't have to sneak around anymore. And you can always come and see me once you've turned eighteen. I promise I'll call you. I won't forget about you."

The teen pressed himself closer to the elder, ignoring the pain in his ribs of the seat divider digging in. "I'm not going to forget about you, either."

"Go see your friends. They're waiting for you."

"That would mean leaving you."

"You've got to, Axel."

The redhead sighed, disentangling himself from his lover. He noticed the eyes of a few passersby that gawked at the duo, but he didn't care. He slammed the heel of his palm against his eyes, wiping away the tears. He practiced a smile before leaning over once more to receive one final kiss from his lover.

"Axel-" The redhead stopped. "I love you."

"I love you too." And he forced himself out of the car. Demyx and Roxas were at his side before he could even get the door closed. Saïx smiled and waved when Demyx leaned down to say hello. Axel caught him around the middle, pushing him away as he closed the door. He refused to turn around as his lover began pulling away.

"Axel? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

His forced smile broke as the car disappeared. He tried his hardest to keep the tears away, but when Roxas asked that dreaded question again, he collapsed into the younger's arms, his chest feeling as though someone had taken a sledgehammer and slammed it into his ribs.

To Be Continued

Dun Dun Duuuun! Poor Axel. Tell me what you think, kay?

~xbuttonsx~


	12. Death To The Zombie

**For You **

**Chapter Twelve - Death To The Zombie**

Axel tried. He really did. He didn't want to let anyone see how weak he was when his love was ripped from him. He had to be able to stand on his own two feet, but he was finding it more and more difficult each day. Over those four months, Saïx really had become his world and now that the man was taken from him, he had to try and focus on other things.

"Axel? Ax_el_. C'mon, buddy. You're spaced again."

The redhead shook his head to bring his attention back to the front of the class, nodding to Demyx, the one that had forced him out of his daze. It was unbelievable how badly he missed the blue-haired man. After only one day of sleeping in his own house, he went back to the place where he had only spent two nights, curling up in the cold sheets and just letting the pain take him to sleep.

It had been a week already. His bruises were starting to turn sickly colors, indicating they were in the process of healing.

He still had trouble concentrating on his classes, finding himself lost in thoughts of what Saïx could be doing or what he could have been doing with Saïx. Some part of him was thankful that he had either Roxas or Demyx in each of his classes. If he didn't, there would never be a time where he was able to concentrate on what the lesson was.

He earned another prod in the ribs, this time thankful that it was the end of class.

"Axel, you've gotta start getting your act together man. What would Saïx say if he knew that you were just throwing your education away because of him, huh?" Demyx picked up his friend's book bag while Axel just looked up at him with dead, sleepless eyes. Even though he had been laying in the bed that he had shared for those two nights didn't mean that any sleeping was getting done.

The redhead followed after his best friend, but stopped when he felt a hand grip his forearm. He moved over to the side of the crowded hallway before turning to see who would be bothering him.

"I see you are still wearing his ties. There's no helping you, is there?"

Axel stiffened, regretting ever stopping. Zexion had a large smirk plastered on his lips. Gladly he was alone, no large muscleman in sight as the crowd of students flushed by the duo that stood in the hallways. "What do you want, Zexion?" His voice sounded so foreign out loud, crackly, unused, and scratchy.

"I wanted to see how you were doing without the jailbird."

Axel waved his free arm over himself, pointing out the scruff that was making its appearance on his normally smooth cheeks, the wrinkled tee-shirt, the large bags under his eyes. The smirk grew wider on the smaller teen's face. "Seems like you can barely function without him. It's almost sad, really."

"Just leave me alone, Zexion."

Zexion's brow raised, his grip tightening on the elder teen. "You aren't going to punch me in the face? Call me some stupid names? Toss me to the ground? Oh my God, I broke Axel." The smirk finally slipped from the younger teen's face.

Axel shook his head, not wanting to deal with the slate-haired boy. He tried to free his arm but Zexion refused to let go. "Axel, you've got to punch me in the face or something."

"No, Zexion. There's no point. Punching you in the face wouldn't bring him back."

"You make it sound like he's dead."

"He wanted me to break up with him, you know. You made him almost break up with me. Where would I be then, huh? If just knowing that I won't be able to even hear his voice for two whole months does this to me, imagine what would have happened had we broken up."

Zexion just gaped at the shaking boy, wondering if the redhead was even in his right mind. "Axel? Ugh, where'd you go? Axe?"

"He's over here, Demyx," Zexion called out around the corner, hearing the blonde coming down the hallway. The moment that Demyx realized that his best friend was in their enemy's clutches, he froze, glaring at the slate-haired teen who finally released his grip on the elder's arm. "I-I ... I didn't know ... I'm sorry."

Demyx gave the redhead a large hug to show him that everything was okay, sending a confused look towards the attacker. "Sorry? What were you doing to him? What did he do to you, Axe?"

"He ..." Axel stopped, looking at the teen that did look truly sorry. "He was worried about me. I've been a real wreck and he was worried. Right Zexion?"

Zexion's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, but he nodded, not looking at the blonde. Demyx wasn't paying much attention to him anyways. "Axe, bud, you scared me. I thought you were right behind me." Then the blonde rounded on the other teen. "How the heck can you say that you've been worried about him? You hired someone to beat the crap out of him."

"And I'm sorry about that too. I know I don't deserve to be forgiven, but, I am sorry."

"Come with us." The words were out of his mouth before he knew he was going to say them. Axel didn't even really understand them, wondering what he had said to cause both teens to gape at him as though he had just said that he was the devil in disguise. The two bewildered teens passed a glance between each other before gaping back up at the redhead.

"What?" They asked in unison, glancing at each other once more.

"If you're really sorry, come with us. I think ... I think the gang needs to get back together."

"Axel! This guy beat you up! He tried to ruin your relationship!"

"The break's almost over. We hang out upstairs if you want to come with us, Zexion."

The slate-haired teen blushed lightly, not meeting the redhead's eye. "I-I'll .. I'll think about it."

"I've got to talk to you anyways."

"What about?"

"Saïx."

The word hung on the air, none of the boys willing to move, as if trapped by a spell by the simple name. Zexion was the one to break the trance. "I'll come find you, if you're sure."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

The two teens exchanged a nod before Axel turned, reaching down and gripping tightly to Demyx's hand for reassurance.

The next hour passed slowly, Axel still not able to pay attention to the teacher droning on at the front of the class. For the first time in a week, he had something to look forward to. He was going to finally hear Zexion's side, he was going to see if things could go back to the way they had been, all those years ago. He wanted everything back to the way it was.

"Axel?"

Emerald orbs drifted up to the teacher standing in front of him. "What's the chemical formula for sodium chloride?" Axel blinked in confusion.

"This isn't Chem class, is it?"

"You've been so out of it that you don't even know what class you're in?"

"Not a clue."

The teacher sighed, hanging his head, turning on his heel, obviously not in the mood to yell at students for not paying attention. The rest of the class ticked by and Axel grabbed his book bag, confused as to why he even bothered going to school. He met Demyx and Roxas out in the lobby and he let his book bag fall from his shoulder, gripping the two blondes in a large 'I-missed-you-too-much' hug before moving over to the lockers and slipping down to the floor.

"Did he pay attention in Chem?" Demyx turned to the blue-eyed blonde as the duo sat on either side of their best friend. The younger blonde shook his head sadly, relating the tale of Axel not even knowing what class it was. Sighing, Demyx got to his knees before climbing on top of the redhead, forcing those emerald orbs onto his face. "You've got to snap out of this, Axe. It's not the end of the world or anything. He'll be out before you know it. You'll see. In the mean time, you can still have fun with me and Rox, right? We're not going anywhere." Axel's lip twitched in a weak attempt at a smile before his eyes went back to staring blankly at a spot somewhere behind the blonde.

"You guys just don't understand. I actually let myself get close to him. We understood each other. I became dependent on him. Now I've got nothing."

"You have us!"

"I need _him_."

"And I stole him away from you. I'm still really sorry, Axel." Zexion appeared out of nowhere, coming from the hallway that Axel and Roxas had just come from. The younger blonde instantly bristled and Demyx clambered off of the redhead, slipping back to glare at the nervous teen. Axel didn't react to the teen in any other way besides for leaning forward, seemingly about to get up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here, you trash?" Roxas hissed, gripping Axel's arm before the elder teen could get himself up to his feet. The redhead shook him off, standing to greet the slate-haired teen.

"Just shut up, Roxas."

The younger blonde sat with his mouth open slightly, hurt crossing his features. Confused pain flashed across his face before Demyx reached over and gripped his hand to comfort him. "I'll be back later. I won't do anything stupid, don't worry."

Zexion backed away from the approaching redhead, panic seeming to course through his body. "C'mon. Empty classroom. No one needs to hear us." Nodding, Zexion glanced over his shoulder as he fell into step behind the elder. "This is the most I've spoken in a week, you know." Zexion gave a pathetic-sounding exhale, a miniscule smirk on his lips.

"You sound like me."

Axel glanced at the teen. "How so?"

"In a minute."

The conversation died while the duo slipped through the halls, finding the nearest empty classroom. Axel had known that the teacher always left her classroom open in case students needed a place to talk without any interruptions. She was sitting at her desk when the two boys came in.

"Good afternoon, Axel. Anything I could do for you?"

"Can we, um, talk?" Axel gestured between himself and the younger teen and a knowing smile broke out on her face.

"Of course. Just give me a moment and I will be out of your way. I was just headed to the staffroom anyways, so, don't worry about it."

Axel moved to the nearest desk and sat down on top of it, staring at Zexion until the teen decided to do the same to the desk beside him. The teacher bustled out, closing the door lightly behind herself.

"How do I sound like you?"

"Do you not remember me when I just stopped hanging out with you guys? I wouldn't talk to anybody."

Axel nodded slowly. "Yeah, I remember that. You just cut us out of your life completely. Wouldn't even tell us what happened."

"Because I didn't even really know what happened."

"Saïx said that you came on to him while he was drunk."

"I ..." Zexion faltered, staring at the floor as though he would be able to burn a hole through it. "I ... didn't think he actually remembered that."

"He said you didn't tell him to stop."

"I didn't."

Axel bit down on his lip, finding the subject so hard to talk about, but so easy to just accuse the teen of all the wrongs that Saïx had been condemned with. "Why'd you rat him out?" There was a long pause and Axel wondered vaguely if Zexion had even heard him. Finally Zexion glanced up, met those emerald orbs that were so filled with pain, before lowering his gaze once more.

"It was bound to happen either way. And I was scared. You've met my dad. You know how badly he hates us."

The last word struck Axel, forcing him to notice it. "Us?"

"Homosexuals."

"You aren't ... are you?"

"That's why I was scared. I didn't want my dad to find out that I liked ... that I was ... 'inbred' as he puts it. I had to find out for sure, so I tricked Saïx. I ignored the fact that it was him that was doing that to me and I found out that I really did like it, which is why I didn't tell him to stop. I could have. I know I even should have, but I didn't want to. It felt so good to finally know what I really was. He helped me figure it out and I betrayed him."

"And you were still scared that your dad would find out that you liked it, so you got rid of the evidence, didn't you?" Zexion nodded, shaking slightly at the memories.

"I haven't been brave enough to actually go out with a boy, so, I've really been lying this whole time. I don't want to lie anymore, Axel."

His eyes darted up and stuck on Axel's. "I don't want to lie, but it's too late. I've hurt so many people. And everything is all my fault."

"And you don't think that there is anything that you can do to fix it, do you?"

"I did too much damage to make anything better."

"You helped me."

Zexion held a bewildered expression. "How?"

"Gave me some other aspect of Saïx to think about, rather than just the pain of seeing him leave."

"Demyx and Roxas couldn't have helped you?"

Axel looked to the side nervously. "They just don't understand. They think that I'm just being stupid, but I can't help it. I just feel really empty knowing he won't be there to fall back on. I feel so helpless."

"But you have so many people there for you."

Axel let a smirk cross onto his lips, the first one in over a week. "You said you don't want to lie anymore, didn't you?" Zexion raised an eyebrow, unsure of where this would lead. He nodded slowly, watching Axel with apprehension. "And I don't want to feel empty and helpless, right?" Zexion kept that bewildered look, shrugging slightly and nodding once more. "Well, let's help each other. You can hang out with Dem and Rox and me. You won't be alone. And I'll have someone that knows that it hurts when they can't be themselves!" The worry that had built up inside of the slate-haired teen vanished into a chuckling smirk. Axel's emerald orbs grew wide and he leaned down to catch Zexion's eye. "Stupid idea?"

"I'm not used to someone wanting to be my friend. Especially not someone that I had gotten beaten up a week ago."

"I want to be your friend _again_. Who cares if you got someone to beat me up? You were scared. And it got me lots of sex, so that's all that matters, right? I wanna help you out."

"D-Demyx and Roxas won't want me back."

"You never know until you try! C'mon! You're gonna hang with us."

"Axel!" Zexion cried out when Axel gripped his hand and pulled him from the desk he was sitting on. "I can't! Axel!" The redhead stopped, turning towards the slate-haired teen.

"Why not? Took a lot to apologize to me today. Once I tell them what happened to you, they'll be -"

"No!"

Axel raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Zexion had a look of fear in his eyes. "Y-You can't tell them anything that I told you. That's only for you to know!"

Axel sighed, rolling the thought around in his mind for a moment. "Fine. But I still want you to hang with us." Leaving no room for further argument, Axel stepped from the room, glancing over his shoulder to see if Zexion was following him or not. A small smirk danced on his lips as he noticed the teen was doing exactly that.

"Hey, guys. Zex is gonna hang with us today," he announced happily, crashing back against the lockers as he reached the blondes that had been in the middle of a heated argument. Zexion just stood awkwardly, biting at his bottom lip.

"What? Axel! Are you crazy?"

The redhead shrugged. "Dunno. Just wanted him to hang with us today. You know, back like the way things used to be."

Demyx raised an eyebrow at the standing teen, looking him up and down. "This means he's forgiven?" Axel nodded and Zexion blushed lightly, not looking directly at the trio. "Then you may as well sit, bud. We don't move much."

Roxas' lip turned up in disgust and he shifted a little further away from the teen that sat facing Demyx and Axel. "Just like that? He's allowed back that easily? Axel, this guy _hired_ someone to beat you up. He got his dad to throw Saïx in jail! Does that not mean anything to you?"

"Oh, come on, Roxas. Zexion must have said some pretty amazing stuff for Axel to forgive him, don't you think?" The blonde with the bizarre hair style leaned over the redhead to whisper to the younger teen. "Besides, look. He's smiling. When was the last time you saw that?" The smile instantly slipped from Axel's lips as he gripped the blonde around the stomach, beginning to tickle him, the smirk unable to stay hidden for long.

"You're not supposed to whisper over the one that you're whispering about, ya'know."

Demyx squealed, scrunching his face up as he tried to squirm out of the redhead's grasp. He managed to roll and scurry away, gripping onto Zexion's shoulders, peeking up from behind the slate-haired teen's back to send a playful glare towards his attacker. "You were supposed to hear it, meanie!" Demyx moved his head to rest on the elder's other shoulder. "I vote you stay. You make a good shield. As long as you aren't afraid of possibly catching our 'disease'," the blonde teased, prodding the confused boy in the cheek, producing a larger blush that crossed onto Zexion's face.

"Disease?"

"Yeah. You know. Wouldn't want you goin' all homophobic on us."

Axel smirked devilishly as Zexion's blush deepened. "Oh, you don't have to worry about that, Dem. Zex here is -"

"Shut up, Axel. You promised."

"I promised I wouldn't tell them that other thingy."

"You promised not to tell them anything I told you! That includes that!"

The blondes looked between the duo that were having a secret conversation with their eyes. Zexion won out, causing Axel to pout. "Don't worry, Demyx. I'll behave myself."

"You better," spat the forgotten blue-eyed boy, glaring at the slate-haired teen. Demyx stuck his tongue out at the younger, which Axel noticed Zexion glanced at, blushing even deeper.

Lunch passed far too quickly for Axel's liking. Demyx and Zexion realized that they had a class together in another building, leaving Axel and Roxas alone. The moment that Zexion was out of ear-shot, the blonde rounded on the taller teen. "What's gotten into you? Did Saïx really mean so much to you that you go completely insane the second he leaves?"

"What's it matter, Rox?" The good mood he had managed started to slip out of his grasp.

"It kinda hurts that me and Demyx have been trying for a week to get even two words out of you and then all of a sudden that-that asshole shows up and you're all smiles!"

"He took a lot off my shoulders."

"Like what? What could he have possibly have said that would make you come out of your zombie-stage?"

"He told me a lot of things."

"Like?"

"I promised I wouldn't tell."

He was slipping back into the shell that he had created over the week. Eyes not able to meet the blonde's, body tensing, fists clenching, heart racing - he felt like he was going to be sick. It was all happening too fast. He felt like he was strapped into a rocket, watching his life slip by without him.

"So he's suddenly more important than us?"

"He knew how to help me."

"What did he do?"

"Apologized."

Roxas glared up at the elder teen, shaking in pent-up anger. "How the hell did that help you?"

"What does it matter, Roxas? He helped me out. He made me happy. You should be happy too. We got our old friend back."

"I didn't want him back. He just abandoned us. He abandoned everything."

"He was sick of lying. Now he doesn't have to lie anymore. Anyway, we gotta get to class, okay? Just drop it. I'm sorry that you aren't happy about having him back. I am. Demyx seems to be. Get used to it."

Axel left the blonde to gape after him. As he neared the corner, he realized that the blonde wasn't following him. "Rox, c'mon, man. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, if that's what happened. You're still my lil' buddy. And my lil' buddy is gonna be late for class if he doesn't get his sexy little ass in gear." Axel smirked, gaining the reaction he knew he would from the blonde - a large blush creeping along his features and a murmur of indignation before jogging to catch up.

To Be Continued

Okay, whoa, Zexion, hi. See. Axel just thinks about the present. He doesn't care that Zexion hurt him. He just wants to be happy. So don't be all grr, kay?

~xbuttonsx~


	13. Suckers and Idiots

**For You**

**Chapter Thriteen - Suckers And Idiots**

The four boys grew closer, even Roxas eventually accepting that Zexion wasn't going to be going anywhere. Once he got over the barrier of all the bad things that Zexion had done, Roxas didn't seem to mind the quiet boy's company. Axel and Zexion both benefited from the rekindled friendship they found themselves in.

But, despite the support he had from his friends, Axel was still lonely. He was a creature that thrived on physical contact. Already he had gone a month without his lover and it was starting to grate on his sanity. He found himself sitting closer to his friends than was normal, forcing innocent body parts to brush without the others noticing. The promise he had made to Saïx almost completely left his mind.

Only a month until his birthday, he was watching Roxas sway in front of him, hips moving from side to side only a short distance in front of his face. The blonde was staring down the taller blonde half-way across the lobby. Demyx was facing away, in the middle of a conversation with a friend from his physics class. Zexion had just gone into the bathroom for a moment, leaving little Roxas to contemplate his next move. Axel was still staring at those hips while Roxas got ready to run and jump on the blonde that wasn't paying attention. The redhead didn't know what it was that came over him - perhaps the seductive sway of those hips inches from his face or maybe the fact that the blonde's shirt was beginning to ride up in the back, exposing a small strip of skin - but Axel's hands were suddenly up and latched onto the younger's hips, pulling them back almost forcefully.

"Ah! Axel!" Yelped the blonde, toppling down into the elder's lap. He was laughing, thinking it was all just a joke or something, but his laughter died in his throat when he noticed Axel wasn't laughing with him, instead holding a hungry look in his eyes.

"Let's fuck, Rox."

The younger teen gave a nervous little laugh, but stopped once more as he realized that Axel was serious. "What are you talking about?" The blonde tried to squirm out of the elder's lap, but found it impossible. "Axel, let go of me!"

"No Rox. I'm horny and I'm lonely. You don't want me to be lonely, do you?"

"I want you to let go of me!"

Roxas shoved at Axel's chest, still trying to clamber out of the embrace. "Aww. I thought you said you loved me."

"You're with Saïx."

"He won't know."

"I'd tell him."

"I wouldn't let you."

"Besides, you promised him you wouldn't. Remember! The whole reason why you said that you wouldn't break up with him was because you said that you'd wait for him to come back."

"I can't wait that long."

"Axel, stop this! You're being stupid! Think of how much it would hurt if Saïx went and did anything with someone other than you."

The words seemed to knock some sense back into the elder teen. His grip loosened on the blue-eyed boy and Roxas scurried out of the redhead's embrace, almost afraid that the elder would grab him up once more. Axel cringed, balling his fists against his knees. "Was I really just gonna do that?"

Roxas shrugged, shaking his head in disbelief. "I dunno. But just remember that you wouldn't want anyone touching Saïx, so why should you touch anyone else."

Axel turned away from the blonde, blushing lightly in embarrassment. "I dunno what came over me."

"You miss him a lot, that's all."

"I don't wanna miss him anymore."

Roxas leaned forward, leaving a small kiss on the elder's forehead, causing a small gasp to escape the redhead's lips. "You gotta. Just for another month. Then you get to go see him all the time, okay?" Axel nodded slowly, getting his bearings back in order as Zexion walked back over to them. "Now, I'll be right back."

Zexion sat himself down beside the redhead while the blonde was standing up. Roxas nodded to the new arrival before turning back towards Demyx. Axel had to avert his eyes as he noticed that strip of skin that was exposed on his best friend's lower back, his gaze moving over to dust across the slate-haired teen. Roxas took off at a sprint, glad that Demyx was still turned away, tackling the teen at full speed.

"What was that all about?"

"No clue."

Zexion smirked. "Not the tackle-jump, although that would be amusing to learn about. I saw him kiss you." Axel's cheeks grew red and he bit his lip.

"It ... it wasn't anything like that. I tried to jump him and he made me think of Saïx and he knew that what I need was ... some sort of affection. It was just ... a little peck on the forehead. It wasn't ... anything, really. I swear." Zexion's smirk widened.

"Calm down. I was just wondering. I know you wouldn't actually be cheating on Saïx. I just wanted to know if Roxas had made any moves on you yet."

"Oh." Axel chuckled nervously. "No, no. He ... he forced me away. I know he wants it, but he forced me away because he didn't want me to mess with Saïx."

"You have some really good friends, Axel."

The two turned when they heard Demyx and Roxas laughing, the younger blonde being carried around the lobby on the elder's back. "Zexion, your turn next!" The slate-haired teen's orbs grew wide as the elder blonde flashed him a large smile.

"No, Zex, _we_ have some good friends."

"They ... They don't know about me yet, do they?"

Axel shrugged. "Dunno. I haven't told them. But I think Dem might like to know."

Zexion forced himself to stand. "You might get your way with him if you told him how you felt." Hidden orbs grew wide.

"Wh-what?"

Axel smirked. "You like him, don't you?"

"I-I ... I ... What?"

"I'm wrong?"

Zexion gaped at the redhead a moment more before the two blondes were beside them. "It's true, right?" Roxas jumped down, bouncing lightly, the elder blonde looking expectantly between the two. Zexion glanced at him and the blonde moved closer, causing a blush to cross his features. Axel gave him one of those knowing looks and a wink before Demyx raised his eyebrows at the duo. "Just do it man." Zexion sighed before glancing up at the blonde. Demyx broke out into a large grin.

"So, do you want a piggy-back, Zex?"

"You should. It is so much fun!" Roxas squealed, still laughing while he fell back into the redhead. Axel held him up, catching him under the arms. Zexion looked between the blonde in front of him, looking pleadingly into his eyes, and the redhead beyond that only held that knowing smirk.

"Wouldn't I be too heavy?"

Axel pumped his fist a little bit in victory as Demyx's features split into an even wider grin. "Nah. I've carried Axel around before. Besides, I'd like you on top," Demyx joked, a flirtatious tone seeping into his voice. Zexion winced, blushing, but didn't desperately protect his sexuality like he normally did when faced with Demyx's comments. Instead he gripped onto the teller's shoulders. "Right. Now just jump up." The blonde assisted the slate-haired teen, lowering himself a little as Zexion hesitantly leaped onto the younger's back. "There. Just wrap your arms around here and hold on tight with your legs, okay?" Zexion did as he was told and soon Demyx was moving down the hallway, away from the duo still behind them. The slate-haired teen felt himself begin to slip but the blonde's hands found his backside, hoisting him up.

"Ah!" He gasped out, hiding his face in the crook of Demyx's neck, panic running through him. The last thing he needed was Demyx pushing him up by the butt. "Demyx! Put me down, put me down! Please!" Despite the elder's whining, the blonde shifted Zexion higher, causing another set of whimpers to begin. The slate-haired teen latched his arms tighter around the blonde's neck, pressing his nose closer to the boy, clamping his eyes shut in fear. A sing-song laugh escaped the younger teen and he flexed the fingers that were holding the elder up. A yelp burst from the carried teen while his features distorted in a cringe, fire burning in his stomach.

"What's the matter, Zexy? Demyx mocked, feeling the elder's hips rock against his back. "Afraid I'll drop you?" Zexion managed to shake his head out of his fear while he felt heat rushing over his body. He didn't want to be this close to Demyx anymore. It felt too good and that scared him. Again, Demyx clenched his fingers, causing Zexion's hips to press into his lower back once more, the elder whimpering as he felt his pants tightening. "You don't like my piggy-back, Zexy?" The hurt was only mocked, but Zexion still felt a little bad.

"D-Demyx ... Please ... Just ... Dem ...." His voice was faltering. They had already gone around the corner, through a little connecting hallway, and turning back towards the lobby where their friends awaited them. Something was sinking in the pit of Zexion's stomach and he felt like he was going to explode. He couldn't hold his not-so-secret secret inside anymore. "... I'm gay." He thought the blonde would stop and drop him right where they were but he did nothing more than smirk, nuzzling his cheek against the part of Zexion's face that was over his shoulder.

"Glad you've finally come to terms with it." All the mockery left Demyx's voice and he sounded genuinely happy. He sat the clinging teen down on the bench on the opposite side of the lobby than where the other two resided. Axel held Roxas back when the blonde started toward the two.

"So, you knew too?"

"I was the one that told Axel to get you to confess."

Zexion watched the younger teen sit beside him, turning so that they were facing each other. "D-Did .. Did Axel tell you why I don't want anyone to know?"

Demyx placed his hand on Zexion's knee, the elder teen looking at it as though it had sprouted legs. "A long time ago." The blonde was moving closer and Zexion felt excitement building, blocking out the fear that was bubbling up in his chest.

"I'm so scared. He'll find out, Dem."

Zexion felt his breath hitch in his throat as the blonde reached up, stroking his cheek gently, staring at him as though he were the only thing in his world. "We're here for you. All of us. We won't let him hurt you." There was nothing for Zexion left to say. He let his breathing steady and his pulse slowly went back to its steady thu-dump, thu-dump. That's when Demyx leaned even closer and his world finally exploded as the younger teen brushed their lips together, his aquamarine orbs falling shut at the feeling of the kiss.

When Demyx moved back, Zexion realized he was crying. The blonde brushed away a tear that was falling down the slate-haired teen's cheek and Zexion leaned into the touch. "I'm scared, Dem. I'm so scared. We kissed. You're a boy and we kissed and I liked it. I'm not supposed to like it. I'm so scared. He'll find out and he'll kill me."

"We won't let him." Demyx wrapped his arms around the teen that was moving into him. The blonde sent a pleading look over to the redhead, begging the elder teen to come over and help with the shuddering boy.

"I know. But that makes me even more scared."

Axel crossed the lobby, sitting beside the slate-haired teen, rubbing comforting circles across his back. "We won't let him hurt us, either." He had come over alone. Roxas may have gotten closer to the slate-haired teen, but that didn't mean he was ready to go over and rub his back and feed him lies.

"He hurt Saïx."

"Saïx is one person." Axel's voice grew hard when he heard his lover's name. He missed the man so much and had been so willing to cheat on him. He forced the thoughts from his mind, though. Now was not a time for beating himself up. He had to comfort his friend. "We're four. He won't stand a chance against us."

Zexion straightened himself out, rubbing at his eyes, not allowing Demyx to baby him again. "But he doesn't even have to know, right? I don't have to tell him anything."

Axel forced himself to smirk. "Besides, you've got him wrapped around your pinky."

Zexion glanced at the redhead, biting his lip. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It'll all be okay, right?"

"Right."

Demyx smiled happily, glad that the redhead had gotten the slate-haired teen to stop crying. Said redhead stood, putting his hand behind his head and smirking at the duo. He nodded at the blonde before returning to the moody teen across the lobby.

"Zex, I think that was really brave of you."

Zexion's eyes grew wide, the blush reappearing on his features. "Wh-What was?"

"Your coming out. Letting me kiss you. Thank you for that, by the way. You wouldn't believe how long I've waited to do that." Aquamarine orbs were cast to the side, a sad smile creeping across Demyx's lips. "I-I won't do it again, though, I promise." His voice was small, sad, as though what Zexion had said earlier about liking it completely slipped his mind. Really he just thought it to be a dream.

Zexion shifted to try and look into the blonde's eyes once more. "How long?"

The smile disappeared as Demyx bit down on his lip. "A ... A while." Zexion took Demyx's hand, causing the blonde to look at him in mild confusion. "A ... A long while. You ... You made me realize that I liked guys. I mean, I know I've been with other people, but, I liked you way back when we were actually friends. Like, a long, long time ago. I'm really stupid, I know, but, I just ... You were amazing and I liked you and-and-and ..." Demyx stopped, knowing that his cheeks were a brilliant shade of red and he was beginning to ramble and that the heat of Zexion's hand on his was amazing.

"You're who made me want to trick Saïx." The blonde's eyebrows furrowed, pure confusion written on his features. "I ... I wanted to see if I was right. I wanted to see if it was possible that I was 'inbred' and liked you for real. I was so scared, even back then, that I had to trick someone else. I couldn't get you into trouble if I was wrong. But I was right and that scared me even more."

The blonde let the slate-haired teen's words wash over him. "So, this whole time ... we've been idiots?"

"I was the idiot. You were just a sucker." Demyx looked taken aback, but smiled when he noticed the smirk that was laid on Zexion's lips. Lips that the blonde had wanted to taste for so long.

"If I'm a sucker, you gotta taste me." Zexion felt his face heat up beyond a normal degree, his lips breaking out in an even larger smile.

"This is the part where we kiss like idiots and suckers in love, right?"

Demyx didn't reply, only leaning forward, capturing Zexion's lips in his own.

Axel smirked from where he sat with Roxas, watching the two telling the other what he had known since they were little. Demyx had been hit hardest by Zexion's disappearance from their small group.

"We were supposed to be paired off like that, too, you know." Axel smirked, looking over at the scowling blonde. Roxas glared at him. "But you just took too long to find out you wanted me in your pants."

"I don't see how he can go from not talking to him for four years to making out with him after a month. Can he really just forget everything that's happened?"

The redhead sighed, turning towards the blonde. "You've gotta lighten up, bud."

"They've gotta slow down!"

"They're happy! All this time, even though he would never, ever admit it, Demyx still liked Zex, even after all the shit he's done."

"He beat you up!"

"You're only ticked about that because you were there. You saw what happened. You were the one that felt like you couldn't do anything. Zexion made you feel like that. That's why you won't forgive him. Not really."

Roxas crossed his arms over his chest, pouting. "And I'm not going to. It's bullshit. It's all bullshit."

"Whatever, kiddo. I gotta head to class."

Roxas just glared while the redhead moved over to the pair across the lobby.

To Be Continued

Okay, i had the first part in my head for the longest time. If the ZexionDemyx hookup seemed kinda random ... that's because it is. It really is. O.o Maybe I'll go back and make it not so random, but, oh well. :D I had to get them together. Besides, I can always complain at the complainers, saying that there was a whole month there that no one saw any of them, so who knows what they were doing. :P

Gah. I liked this chapter. Like a lot. Something about it I really liked :D Good job.


	14. Cheat

**For You**

**Chapter Fourteen - Cheat**

"You're going, too?" Axel cocked his head to the side, questioning the blonde that was opening the car door for him. Roxas beamed at him, putting on his best reassuring face.

"Demyx said that it was better if it was a surprise for you. He's bringing Zexion along so he wanted me to come to, to keep you company. Besides, we gotta be together for your birthday."

Roxas gripped Axel's hand to pull the redhead down and into the back seat with him. The redhead couldn't keep the smile from spreading across his lips as he shuffled into Demyx's car. Both the slate-haired teen and the driver were still back inside Saïx's house, grabbing their shoes and jackets while Axel and Roxas had gotten ready early.

"But I won't be around the whole time."

"So? We'll be together for the ride, right?"

Axel smiled, buckling in while the duo left the house, locking the door behind them. The drive to the jail took an hour and Axel grew quieter the closer they were. Roxas leaned over at some point, gripping tightly onto his hand to show him that everything would be okay. Axel glanced at him, feeling the butterflies erupt in his stomach. He was finally going to be able to see Saïx again. He was going to be able to touch him, be held by him, kiss him, love him. He was going to be in the same room as him.

"We'll wait out here, okay? Let you guys have your private moments. No, no, we'll be okay. You just go get in there. Go on!" Demyx tried to convince Axel that everything would be fine. A sigh and the redhead got out of the car, heading into the building, through all the security, until he was lead through to a large room. He knew that they would ask his age, and that he wouldn't have been allowed inside at any point before this. He sat down at one of the many tables, wondering how long it would take for Saïx to come out, what the others sitting around some of the filled tables were in for, what Saïx would say when he saw the redhead, how good it would feel to have those arms wrapped around him.

"Hey, Axe." The words stopped his heart, the breath hitching in his throat, his mind cleared of all thought besides the happiness that was flowing through him as arms surrounded him from behind.

"S-Saï." he breathed back, leaning into the embrace. Saïx pulled away all-too-soon.

"I was starting to get warning looks from the guards," he explained, sitting down opposite the redhead, gripping his hands tightly when he found them on top of the table. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Roxas and Demyx are taking good care of you, though, right? You've still got some meat on your bones at least."

Axel smiled, the feeling of having his lover back in front of him after so long barely registering in his mind. The touch, the sounds, the feelings, the smells - none of it felt real. He was just in some beautiful dream.

"Zexion's helping too." The smile fell from his lips when he felt Saïx's grip tighten, the humor disappearing from his demeanor.

"He isn't hurting you again, is he? If he is -"

"Saï, Saï, don't worry!" Axel looked startled, gripping onto his lover's hand more firmly. Saïx didn't release the tension until emerald orbs pleaded with him. "Don't worry. He ... he was just ... he was a little messed up, but, we straightened him out. We all used to be really good friends when we were little, you know. When you left ... When you left, he apologized because I was falling apart. Even though he would get someone to beat me up, he didn't want me to be so broken. So he helped to fix me."

"But he-"

"I know. I know what he did. Roxas is still mad at us both because we're friends again. He's mad because I just forgave Zex like that. But he's not that bad of a kid, once you get past everything that he's done."

"He got me sent to jail! Twice!" Axel looked away from his lover for the first time since laying eyes upon him. He hadn't thought he would be getting into an argument with the man. It was just supposed to be them hanging out for a little while, maybe asking if they could slip away for some much-needed sex. They weren't supposed to be arguing.

"I know he did. But you'll be out soon and then you won't have to go back because you've got me now. And I'm not too young anymore."

The anger seemed to dwindle in the blue-haired man when he realized that he was upsetting the teen. "When was your birthday?"

"Today, actually." Axel brought his gaze back up to the elder at the change of subject. But something didn't sit right in his stomach. He felt eyes watching them. Saïx didn't seem to feel them as he leaned forward and pressed their lips together, causing the fireworks and unease to explode, his whole body burning with the longing behind the single touch.

"Happy birthday, my no-longer-illegal little Axe."

"Now we can just go to the station again and tell Xemnas that I'm eighteen and we can get you ou- What?" The excitement that had built inside the redhead after the blue-haired man broke away disappeared when he realized that Saïx wasn't listening to him. Instead, his eyes were focused on a point a little behind the redhead. Axel turned around in time to watch a black-haired inmate get up from his table, leaving a fuming woman behind as he started walking towards them.

"Who's this little piece of ass, Saïx?" The black-haired man came around their table, stopping behind the blue-haired man, his long dreadlocks falling down over his chest. Before Saïx could answer, the man had leaned down and was nipping at his neck. It was at that point that Axel noticed the red blotch on the opposite side that had been exposed when Saïx titled his head lightly.

"Xaldin, this is Axel." Axel felt a ball of hurt welling up in his stomach, clenching at his heart as Saïx made no move to swat the new-comer away. Xaldin smirked at the teen from his place on Saïx's shoulder.

"Ah, the infamous little sexpot that got you back in here with me, eh? Good choice, good choice. But hurry up and make it short. The bitch left me needing to pound some ass." Xaldin nipped at the sensitive skin at the base of Saïx's neck again before the blue-haired man finally moved to push him away.

"I've waited a long time to see him again, Xaldin. You're not getting in the way of it. I'll be there in a while." Saïx's voice was low, a whisper so as to cut Axel out of the conversation. But the teen could still hear the duo and he felt the anger begin to creep up in his chest. Xaldin's smirk brightened as he took in the redhead.

"You can bring him along, you know."

"No. I'm not going with you and that's that."

Saïx pushed the elder man away, causing a glare to come into Xaldin's eyes. "You let me fuck you every other time. What's so special about this time?"

This was the final straw, the last bit of evidence Axel needed to be sure he had added two and two together correctly. He ripped his hands out of those of the elder and glared at the duo. "You let him _fuck_ you? As in sex? Saïx, you've ... you've been ..." It hurt to come to terms with the truth and it took everything in the redhead to get what he was accusing out. "You've been cheating on me this whole time?"

"Axel, you don't understand!" The teen was on his feet and his voice was raised, but he didn't care that his lover looked shocked. He had every right to be upset.

"Oh, I understand! I understand that I've been horny as fuck, but I've kept my promise. I promised I wouldn't go whoring around. And I didn't. I only broke once and tried to get into Roxas' pants, but he didn't let me!" His arms were raised in anger now. Xaldin was smirking behind Saïx, who had fear and paranoia spilled out on every feature at the fiery temper of the redhead. "He didn't let me because he didn't want me to cheat on you! But what does it matter?" Axel stepped back from the table, the pain not yet truly clicking into place. All he felt was anger. "You've been messing with this guy behind my back this whole time! You wanted me to break up with you so that _you_ wouldn't be the guilty one when you got some. I've waited for you for two months! Two months, Saïx! Do you know how long that is? A fuckin' long time!"

The guards were moving towards them, but Axel didn't care. He didn't want to talk to the blue-haired man anymore. He didn't want to see him ever again. "I knew that you were crazy for going out with someone you knew would get you landed back up in jail. It's what you wanted the entire time! You just wanted to get back here and get your ass fucked!"

"Axel, no! I love you! Really!"

"No you don't." His voice was no longer raised, his arms hanging limp at his sides, the hurt flooding into his words. He was calm now, but he knew that it was just the calm before the storm. "You don't love me. If you loved me ... you wouldn't have cheated on me."

"Axel, Xaldin means nothing to me. He was my cellmate the first time I was in here. We used each other. I just so happened to get stuck with him again and we just fell back into our old routine."

Axel stepped back, looking at the scattered eyes that were turned on the scene they had made. He began to shake his head as he moved towards the doors. "No. You don't just 'fall back' into a routine. Not when you have someone waiting at home for you. But, whatever, Saïx. Sorry I wasted your time. I wouldn't want to keep Xaldin waiting." Axel turned away, striding purposefully towards the door. He begged Saïx to come running after him, to grab him and hold him tight and never let him go. If he chased after him, none of what he just said would count and he would know that Saïx loved him for real and that the blue-haired pedophile truly felt bad for his actions. But Saïx didn't come running. Axel even waited for the door to open in front of him. Still no Saïx.

The last thing that the redhead heard before the doors closed behind him was "Get your hands off me! You made him leave! You made him fuckin' le-" and then it was just the low hum of activity droning on around him. He allowed himself to move out into the parking lot without anyone guiding him. The trio were milling around the car, talking excitedly. When the slate-haired teen caught sight of the redhead stumbling toward them, however, he forced them to stop.

"Axel? What happened? Axel?"

The redhead ignored them, the tears finally slipping down over his cheeks. He stopped in front of a bewildered Roxas, leaning down and gripping his chin. Without any word of explanation, he pressed their lips together in a kiss.

Axel still felt like shit a week later. No one spoke about the trip to see Saïx. They all acted as though the kiss had never happened. And Axel was sick and tired of hiding. He went out for a night on the town, not telling his friends where he was going. He had to get out of Saïx's house. Everywhere he looked, memories of the elder collided in his mind, even though they had only been together for two nights.

He found himself at the bar where he had first met the blue-haired man. The music was just as loud and pounding as it had always been. He allowed it to take him away from his pain and suffering, moving his body to the beats, losing himself in the music. Without even realizing, his emerald orbs swiveled around in the shifting lights, looking for someone that might be suitable to take his pain away.

That's when he found ice-blue orbs watching him from the other side of the dance-floor, golden-blonde hair and beard flashing multiple colors thanks to the strobe lights. Axel moved his way over and found a sarcastic smirk awaiting him. "Did you like what you were seeing?"

The blonde man kept smirking, stepping closer to the teen. "I'd say that the odds of my liking what my eyes were seeing are very high."

Axel smirked, shaking his head in mild disbelief - partly because of his actions and partly because he was amazed that he had found the one that would most likely confuse him before getting in his pants. "I'll take that as a yes, then. What would you say to experience it up close?" He led the blonde out to his spot on the dance floor, feeling the elder moving against him the moment he stopped.

How long it seemed that he had been craving this feeling!

But something was different. There was no heat, no fireworks, no butterflies. Not when this stranger touched him, caressed him, rubbed against him. All he could see was Saïx. Saïx was touching him, running his hands over his body, breathing in his ear, nipping at his neck. None of this was real. He wasn't cheating on the cheater, because, even though he was messed up at the moment, he still loved the blue-haired man.

He had heard the blonde's name within the heavy breaths against his ear. Luxord. Not Saïx any longer, but Luxord. This stranger was nothing like what he had found in Saïx. Luxord would fuck him and leave him. Maybe even take some of the cash he had stored in his too-tight jeans. He had finally ditched the tie after months of wearing the thing around his neck. He didn't need to be reminded at school about the one that messed up his sanity.

Luxord was pressing against the redhead, his hands travelling down and massaging the inside of Axel's legs, every so often, running up and seeing if the teen was in the mood to take the party elsewhere. He wasn't. It wasn't Saïx that was touching him and the music was doing nothing for him this night. Luxord groaned in frustration, digging his own hips into Axel's, showing the boy that he was ready and more than willing to even just go out in the back alley and relieve himself in the teen.

The pressure in his backside made Axel come to his senses. He was doing exactly what he had gotten upset at. He was cheating on the cheater. He didn't care that Saïx had hurt him. He just wasn't ready to move on. Not yet.

"Whoa, man, hands off, please." Axel tried to get out of the blonde's grasp, but found himself trapped there, Luxord pulling him even closer as if to demonstrate that. A wave of fear slipped over him, causing a chill to trickle down his spine. "Hey! Let me go. I've changed my mind."

"No way, kid. You're finishing what you've started. There's only one place that I'll be coming tonight, and that _will_ be in your ass." The superior tone fled the elder's voice and it had been replaced by a growling undertone filled with menace. Axel tried to force himself away from the elder once more but to no avail. He hadn't been eating very well the past few days out of his depression and he was even weaker than he would have been after dancing for a few hours.

"No you won't! I'm not going to cheat on my boyfriend! You can't make me!"

"It's too late, kid. You've already cheated on him."

"Well, I won't cheat on him anymore." It was then that he realized that he was being forced towards the entrance. He struggled against the larger man once more and then found himself being thrust up against a wall. He yelped in pain, clamping his eyes shut, hoping that someone had heard him, had realized he was in danger. "Let me go! I don't want to go with you!" Axel thrashed against the hold that Luxord held on him. Finding no other option, he balled his fist, preparing to strike the elder.

"Get away from that boy, sir."

Axel's eyes opened wide. Something in the back of his mind recognized that voice, but he couldn't put a face to it. Luxord turned, smirking at the man that was standing behind him. "Pfft. Why should I? I'm not letting him get away with being a tease."

"Yes you are."

"Says who?"

"This."

Axel felt the grip on his shoulder slip and he decided now was his chance to get away from the blonde. He slithered away, finally able to see his savior holding up a badge. A mane of grey hair fell over his shoulders and he was staring with hard eyes at the blonde. Luxord glared back, sending a look over to Axel before huffing and continuing towards the doors.

"Xe-Xemnas?" Axel asked, incredulous. He stepped closer to the grey-haired man, pausing a moment before wrapping him up in a hug as relief spread through him. "Y-You saved me. God, you saved me. What are you even doing here?"

Xemnas allowed the teen to calm himself before speaking. "C'mon, I'll explain over a beer. I got a call the other day that told me that you celebrated your eighteenth. Happy birthday."

Axel followed the elder through the crowd, thanking him on the way. "Who told you that?"

Xemnas ordered their drinks before turning to the redhead. "Someone that would be devastated if he heard what had happened tonight." Axel looked away in shame, unable to hold his savior's eye.

"He wouldn't be devastated. He's doing it too."

"Xaldin?"

Axel glared at the man and the smirk he held on his lips. "How do you know about that?"

"I've been keeping in touch with him, Axel."

"Why?"

"We grew up together, actually, even if it doesn't seem like it. I graduated a year before him. He set me up with my wife, you know."

Xemnas glanced down at the ring on his finger before glancing up at Axel. "What are you doing here, then, if you already have a nice, normal relationship?"

"Luck. Saïx called me the other day and told me that you might come here after a while. He wanted me to keep an eye out on you incase you got into any trouble."

"So I was right. He does just think of me as a kid."

"Axel, he really cares about you. Don't just blow him off for something he couldn't control."

"He couldn't control when someone repeatedly fucked him up the ass? He couldn't stop that?" Xemnas sighed, knowing that there would be no way to convince the younger that Saïx really did care, no matter what his actions might suggest.

"Do you want him out of jail?"

Emerald orbs narrowed to slits as their drinks appeared in front of them, the teen glaring at the officer. "What type of question is that? Of course I do!"

Xemnas put his hand up defensively while he took in a deep mouthful of the amber liquid. "I was just wondering. Because I know that you would regret it if you happened to cheat on him when his trial was coming up."

Axel's attention caught on one of the last words. "Trial?"

Xemnas smirked, watching Axel take a swig of the alcohol. "You never know," the man shrugged. "I might just be able to work my magic. I know he's not a bad guy. All I have to do is convince my boss and we can get him a trail."

"That easily?"

Xemnas' smirk grew wider as he caught the enthusiasm in the teen's voice. "I could try my best. No guarantees, but I'll try."

"You are amazing, Xemnas. ... I'm sorry if I was being a little rude earlier. I just haven't had a good week."

"I understand. Just don't do anything all that reckless, okay?"

Axel nodded, feeling the first spark of anticipation flash through him in a long time.

"And Axel?" The redhead 'hmm'ed to show that the elder had his attention. "He didn't mean to hurt you." Axel nodded, smiling sadly.

"I know."

"But you're still hurt and you need your space and time, right?" Axel nodded again. "Then I'll let you get better." The redhead watched as the grey-haired man paid for their drinks. "And no more dancing with strangers, okay? You've already got yourself a wonderful person."

To Be COntinued

The redhead ignored them, the tears finally slipping down over his cheeks. He stopped in front of a bewildered Roxas, leaning down and gripping his chin. Without any word of explanation, he pressed their lips together in a kiss.

O_O :O :O :O …I kinda hoped that would happen actually xD


	15. Supply

**For You**

**Chapter Fifteen- Supply**

Axel was quiet. He didn't feel like speaking to anyone about his run-in over the weekend and the trio was beginning to get worried about him. He sat as far away from Demyx in class as he could manage, not doing any work.

"Axel, stay after the bell," the teacher scolded and Axel just laid his head down on his desk, feeling sick. The bell rang a few minutes later and the redhead wouldn't even watch the blue-eyed boy leave the classroom. The woman stood from her desk, waiting until the last person left the classroom to begin her attack on the redhead. "You realize your mark has been slipping lately."

Axel's fist clenched. "What's it matter?" He didn't look at the teacher.

"You used to be top of the class. You stumbled about two months ago and, if I remember correctly, it was because you were acting like you are now; indifferent. Is there anything going on in your life right now?"

Axel began to shake, the rage he was feeling towards his cheating lover bubbling up and over him. "Anything going on in my life?" he asked incredulously, his voice raising an octave. "Anything going on? You mean like finding out that my jailbird of a boyfriend is cheating on me while I've fought to stay faithful to him, even though it was hard as hell? Like becoming friends with the asshole that sent him there twice? Forgiving said asshole for beating the snot out of me? Watching the asshole and Demyx become best friends again and even making out in the middle of the hallway? Not being allowed in Roxas' pants because he doesn't want me to cheat on Saïx? Having a pedophile for a boyfriend? Not even living in my own house, but over at Saïx's place where everything reminds me of him? Almost getting raped the other night? Getting told by the cop that put him away that Saïx was eligible for a trail? Would you call that anything going on?"

The woman just gaped at the redhead, not having expected such a long rant or the anger. Axel was shaking and panting, forcing the tears away. He slammed his notebook back into his book bag, not understanding why he had it out in the first place. Slamming his chair back into the wall behind him, Axel stood, not yet looking at the door. "Can I go now? I'm not really in the mood to go into detail about my problems with someone that doesn't give a shit." The woman tried not to look insulted, nodding at the redhead to allow him to leave. His anger dwindled to embarrassment when his attention finally moved to the door, looking at the three sets of eyes watching him. Hauling his backpack up onto his shoulder, his gaze stayed trained on the floor as he made his exit.

"Saïx is cheating on you?"

"You almost got raped?"

"You still think I'm an asshole?"

This last question ended the bombardment, but Axel refused to look up. He didn't want to face his friends, not right now. All he wanted was to go curl up in a ball and die. Roxas was the first to inquire further.

"Axe, what's been up with you? You've been acting weird since you left the jail. What happened in there?"

Axel pushed past the wall of teens. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Axel!"

"Axel, c'mon! We're your friends."

Zexion grabbed the two blondes before they could chase after the redhead. "Just give him some space. He needs it right now."

The trio watched as the redhead stalked away around the corner.

Axel was secretly glad that they had overheard him, even though he regretted calling Zexion an asshole. He hadn't meant it, not really. He owed the slate-haired teen a lot. As he passed his fellow students in the halls, he wondered if they had any problems like he did. Probably not nearly as severe, but he was sure that they each had their own things to deal with.

"Seifer ..." He stopped in front of a blonde that had a scar crossing over his nose, turning his emerald orbs up to look at the teen's lips, knowing that eye-contact ticked the younger off. He always suspected people were watching his scar when they looked him in the face.

"Axel. Different seeing you with me."

"I ..." Axel glanced around nervously, checking to see who was around to rat him out. "You know why I would be here." Seifer smirked, hoisting his book bag farther up on his shoulder.

"I know. It's just different. Haven't had to supply you for a while."

"Don't say it like that." Again, those emerald orbs swiveled around to make sure that his friends hadn't followed him. "You make it sound like a bad thing."

The blonde shrugged, that smirk still on his lips, swinging his bag down to the ground. "You should try some hard shit. See how you'd feel then." Axel waited while the blonde ruffled around inside, finally pulling up a pack of cigarettes.

"I'm not into the whole drug scene, thanks." Axel took the pack, pulling one of the sticks out.

"Only one?"

"I ... I can't pay for any of them, really."

Seifer narrowed his eyes. "Why? You finally catch something?" Axel shook his head, passing the pack back to the blonde. Seifer didn't put it away.

"Nah. I ... I got myself a boyfriend. ... I think." Seifer raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Oh really? How long ago?"

"Six months ago."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I ... I never thought to."

"Well, why do you need one of these babies now? Can't you just go fuck it off?"

Axel smirked sadly, knowing that the teen didn't mean to hurt him. "Right now he's probably getting fucked by his jail-buddy."

"Jail? Jeez, Axel, what the hell?"

Axel bit his lip, glad that his cigarette supplier was always able to cheer him up. "He was a little ... old ... for the liking of the legal system. Saw him a little while ago and he was almost getting dragged away so that this big guy could go have sex with him."

"And you're obviously not doing that good, since you've come to me for it. Sure you can't pay for that thing?"

"I ... Sorry, Seif. I can't."

"Not even just a little smooch?"

Axel snorted, laughing just the ghost of a laugh, knowing that the blonde was just trying to make him feel better. He shook his head. "Sorry man. One thing I can't stand is a cheater."

"But you aren't even still with him, then, are you?"

"For now I am."

Seifer sighed, pulling out another cigarette and handing it to the redhead. When Axel tried to give it back, he shook his head, refusing to take it. "Nah, keep it. You're fucked up right now. Don't worry about paying me back."

"You sure?"

Pulling out a lighter after he had the pack back into his book bag, Seifer nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. Just make sure you give this thing back to me when you see me next. I gotta head to class."

Axel waited until the blonde had his book bag strapped back onto his shoulder before pulling the teen into a hug. Seifer held him close for a moment, leaving a soft peck on the cheek before pulling away. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Axe. See ya around, bud." The redhead nodded as the blonde departed. The hallways emptied out and he was left standing there, alone, holding two cigarettes and a lighter in his hand. He was only with Roxas this class so he didn't see why he shouldn't go. But he didn't see why he should go, either. The calming cancer-sticks in his hand seemed far more inviting.

Walking to the boy's bathroom, Axel plunked himself down on the wall opposite the sinks, putting one of the devil-sticks in his mouth. He knew that it was inexcusable to smoke inside the school, but he didn't care. He didn't feel like going all the way outside and no one ever used this washroom anyways. He felt the calm spread over him as he inhaled, filling his lungs with toxins. It wasn't like he was a chain smoker. Only one or two when he was really stressing out or upset. He always knew that Seifer would supply him a few, for the right price. Depending on the day, it ranged between a make-out session in the hall to skipping class to go have sex in the woods. They had never been more than supplier and customer, only nodding at the other in the hallway when they felt like it. But when they did talk to each other, they knew exactly what the other needed to hear.

Axel took another puff, almost half-way done his first cigarette. He stiffened when he heard someone approach, hiding away the cancer-stick as the feet turned into the bathroom. He heard a little noise of disgust before he saw the boy turn the corner to come into the bathroom. A groan left his throat when he realized who it was, the cigarette moving back up to his lips.

"So you're the one behind this cloud, then?" Zexion tried to joke, but even he didn't force a laugh. "Roxas texted Demyx and told him you weren't in class. How did I know that it would be in the bathroom with the smoke that you would be holed up in?" Axel didn't reply. He just took another drag from the stick. "Listen, I know that I'm probably the last person that you wanna be stuck in here with, but, I'm here, and I'm willing to listen, if you're willing to talk."

There was a long silence in which Axel finished off the first cancer-stick, pulling out the second a moment later. He lit it, taking another long drag before turning to the slate-haired younger. "I don't think you're an asshole. I'm sorry."

"Don't be because you're right. I was an asshole way back then. But you guys have all made me realize my wrongs."

"I know."

Another long silence. Zexion reached up and took the half-gone cigarette from the redhead, pulling it down to his own lips, taking a drag, trying his hardest not to splutter when the smoke burned at his eyes, nose, and lungs. "You don't smoke, do you?" Zexion gagged, giving up as he finally coughed.

"And I'm not about to start. How can you do that?"

"It calms me down."

Silence fell on them once again. "You guys ... are worried about me, aren't you?"

"Very, actually."

"I ... I 'm sorry I didn't tell you guys."

"I'm sure they'll forgive you, once you tell them."

"What about you?"

"You already said that I wasn't an asshole. You're forgiven."

Axel smirked, finishing off the last of the second cigarette. "I'm glad I gave you a second chance."

"I'm glad too."

"Lunch is gonna start soon, isn't it?"

"In a few minutes, yeah."

"You should go back then, shouldn't you?"

"You'll be alright by yourself for five minutes?"

"I was fine before you got here, you know."

Zexion smirked, getting up to his feet. "Didn't look like it to me." Axel followed the younger's lead, walking with Zexion out of the bathroom. He waited for the trio to appear as the slate-haired teen disappeared into his classroom. He sat on one of the benches, laying out to let his feet hang off of one end. The bell rang a few minutes later and Roxas was the first to stalk towards him.

"Don't yell at me. I realize I missed class and I realize that you were worried about me. But I had a couple smokes and everything's just peachy again."

Roxas glared at the redhead as he shoved the elder teen's feet off the end of the bench, forcing the redhead to sit up. "Well?" He pressed when Axel said no more. Still nothing was said until both Zexion and Demyx came up to them, Zexion having clearly told Demyx that everything was fine.

"Okay, I'm going to start by saying sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I've been a total prick lately." And Axel told the trio all about what was going on in his life, continuing every once in a while when Zexion would give him a knowing nod.

It was a few days later, while Axel was stretched out on Saïx's couch, watching television, when his phone rang. "Axel here."

"Axel? Oh God. Please, don't hang up." Axel narrowed his eyes at the television, jumping up to turn it on mute. Conflicting emotions ran through the teen's body when he heard his lover's voice on the other end of the line.

"I wasn't planning on it, but now that you've given me the _idea_ ..." He taunted, not bothering to hide the anger and hurt in his voice.

"No! Axel, please! I need to speak to you!" Axel nodded, forgetting the blue-haired man couldn't see him. "Axel? Are you still there?"

"I'm here."

"God, I've been a wreck since you've been in."

"Nice to know we were in the same boat then."

"Listen, Xaldin and I ... We mean nothing to each other. We're just ... something to pass the time."

"Was that all I was too?"

"No! Axel, I love you. I really, really love you and I'm so worried that I messed that up."

"I almost cheated on you too, you know." Saïx was quiet for a moment and Axel imagined what his lover's face looked like. "I did what you told me to do a _long_ time ago and picked up a random stranger. He wanted to take me home, you know. I was so close. But then I started to feel guilty. I felt guilty because I didn't want to hurt you."

Axel rolled over, looking up at the ceiling as he waited for the blue-haired man to speak. Knowing that there was nothing he could reply with, he continued on. "Wanna know who saved me? That Xemnas dude that came to arrest you. He told me something really interesting."

"He ..." A sigh. "What did he tell you?"

"You're able to get a court date."

A choked sound and Axel could see Saïx opening and closing his mouth, fishing for the words that he wanted to say. "I wanted to tell you."

"When? When would you have told me? When you were free and roaming the streets again?"

"I was going to tell you when we knew the date for sure!" Axel could hear the anger that was inching into his lover's voice.

"Why couldn't you tell me earlier?"

"It's the whole reason that I'm calling right now. It's a couple weeks away."

Axel felt a pang of regret clenching his chest. "Do ... do you want me to be there?"

A small little chuckle. "Why wouldn't I? Axel, I love you."

"I'm sorry."

"What? You're sorry that you aren't going to say it back?"

Axel broke out in a smile, feeling the tears drip down out of his eyes. "Of course I am. I just needed to say that I was sorry first. I'm sorry that I got so mad and I love you so much and I miss you."

"You're allowed to get mad. I'd be pretty ticked too. I miss you too."

"When do I get to see you next?"

The longing Axel felt for the blue-haired man outweighed the pain and anger. "Sadly, not until the court date. But my lawyer will be in touch with you."

Axel's eyebrows knitted. "Lawyer?"

"Well, yeah. You ... I want you to be one of those people that they call up on the stand."

"You trust an angry teenager?"

"No, I trust my loving boyfriend that wants me to come home."

Axel laughed. "Well, I guess I fit that description pretty well. Since, I love you, want you to come back home, and, the last time I checked, I was a boy." The mood between the two was so light that Axel felt like he could just float away.

"We do a good job and I'll be home before you know it."

"I can't wait."

"But I'm getting glared at by the guards. I've gotta go, babe. I love you!"

"I love you too."

Axel could almost hear the blue-haired man's smile as he hung up, leaving Axel to feel that flaming, gushy feeling he always did when he heard Saïx' voice.

To Be Continued

I like Seifer in this. He's cool. :D Tell me what you think?

~xbuttonsx~


	16. Talk To Me

**For You**

**Chapter Sixteen - Talk To Me**

"Axel, right?"

The redhead narrowed his eyes, slamming the door in the reporter's face. Somehow Saïx's case became a large one, spreading over the news like wildfire that a repeated pedophile was going to be released and every station and their mother seemed to want an interview from the 'victim'. So far he hadn't bent to their will, but he was beginning to get ticked off when the knocking persisted.

"I'm not interested," he grumbled after opening the door once more. The redheaded woman gave him a pleading look and he sighed. "It's not my house, so I can't invite you in."

"Then we can do the interview right here."

"You know what, lady, you can go shove it."

She looked insulted for a moment, but persisted. "Please, Axel? Don't you want Twilight Town to know that Saïx is innocent? Don't you want them to know your side of the story?" Axel stiffened, clenching his fingers around the door handle.

"Got any cigarettes?" The woman gave him a quizzical look but he smirked. "It was a private joke, I guess. I think it means come on inside."

He moved aside, allowing the woman and the cameraman entrance. "Thank you so much for this, Axel."

"Okay, you know my name, what's yours?"

"Kairi. And this is Pence. Where would you like to do this interview?"

Axel shuddered, not liking the sound of the word interview. He didn't like the thought of having everyone see him on television. "Uh, in the living room, I guess?"

"Do you want to get fixed up or changed or anything like that?"

Axel smirked at the redheaded woman. "What? You don't think I look sexy enough as is?" Her reaction was exactly as he expected, her cheeks dusting pink.

"That's not what I was saying! I just ... I just meant that if you wanted to get made up, you could do so."

"Right, Kairi. Of course that is what you meant. No, I'm good actually. I just want to get this thing over with so that you people will leave me alone."

She nodded, mumbling a few things to the black-haired cameraman. She guided Axel to sit down, doing so herself on the other end of the couch. Pence counted them in and she put on a large, fake smile.

"I've been granted the honor of having an interview with Axel who will be testifying for Saïx's release in less than a week. How've you been dealing with the pressure of the trail, Axel?"

Axel ignored the fact that there was a camera on him and that so many people would be watching him on the news later on in the day. "I've been talking to Saïx more often lately, so, that's really helped me calm down. And I know that he'll be back soon."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Optimism."

"What are your feelings for the upcoming trail?"

"I'm kinda excited for it, but at the same time, I'm not. I mean, I don't know how it will turn out and that scares me. Like, what if everyone screws up and he's stuck in there for a lot longer than four years?"

"Who will be everyone?"

Axel shrugged. "Dunno. All I know is that me and Saïx are testifying."

"Why do you think he should be released?"

The teen snorted, giving the woman an 'are you serious' look. "Is that not obvious?"

The woman smiled, trying to be nice. "Tell us anyways."

Axel was smiling when he rolled his eyes. "Well, I love him and I miss him and I just can't wait until he comes home. I would go into detail, but, you wouldn't want to hear it."

The younger redhead winked at the woman, causing her to blush lightly, laughing. "Now, now, Axel, keep it G-rated, okay?" They continued the interview and Axel no longer cared that he was on camera. All he worried about was whether or not Saïx would be seeing it. He guessed that he most likely wouldn't be, but there was that flicker of hope.

"Okay, Axel, one last question and we'll let you get on with your life." The teen nodded. "How do you feel knowing that the judge will most likely disregard anything you say?"

"How do I ... What?" Axel gaped at the woman in shock. "Wh-What are you talking about? I'll be testifying. I'll be up on the stand. Why would they disregard what I say?"

Kairi quirked her head to the side, her happy smile slipping from her lipsticked lips. "You didn't know?"

"Know what?" Axel began to feel the panic and anger bubbling up inside him.

"You were a minor at the time of Saïx's arrest. The judge will most likely just say that you were young and didn't know what you were doing."

The blood ran cold in Axel's veins. Did Saïx know this? He had to. Apparently it was common knowledge. "Interview's over. Time for you to leave."

Kairi stood, Pence cutting the video feed. "I-I'm sorry you didn't know."

"Bullshit. Just get out."

Pence leaned in to the redheaded woman, whispering in her ear, just loud enough for Axel to accidently overhear. "Bipolar much. Jeez, you see the way he went from all happy and bubbly to biting our heads off?" Axel realized that it was rude of him to just shove the duo out of Saïx's house, but he couldn't just let them talk him into thinking that Saïx would be coming home soon when really his say meant nothing.

The blue-haired man had told him that he would call at five. It was four-thirty and Axel felt his stomach flip. He paced around for the next fifteen minutes until finally his phone rang.

"Did you know that I would be ignored?"

The blue-haired man was taken aback by the sudden attack. "What?"

"Did you know that the judge is going to be ignoring me?"

"How so?"

Axel took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "Someone told me today that, since I was a minor, I was stupid and didn't know any better and that was how the judge would see it. Did you know that?"

"No." Saïx sounded confused and Axel felt a ball of guilt begin in his stomach.

"Oh. Well, apparently that's what's gonna happen. So, no one is gonna listen to me and they'll just be all like 'queer fag-guts, go sit down!' I don't want to be called 'fag-guts' Saï."

He could hear the panic in his voice, but he couldn't help it. He needed Saïx and he needed to be heard. But what he needed at this point was a smoke. "No one is going to call you 'fag-guts', Axe. I will personally punch them in the face."

"You'll get sent back to jail."

"I know. But it'll be worth it."

"For you maybe." Axel pouted, throwing himself down to lay on the couch. "At least you get to have sex."

"Low blow, Axe." The redhead sighed, feeling the sting of guilt wash over him for a moment before he spoke again.

"I know and I'm sorry."

"Hey, listen, the trial's only three days away. You ready?"

"Got my own suit for it, actually. But I'm still wearing your tie."

Saïx chuckled softly. "If you insist. Anybody else going with you?"

"Well, Zex is forced to go, no matter what. He's just not allowed to sit with us because his dad's a prick. But Rox and Dem are gonna be there too."

"You're still in it with Zexion?"

"He's a good person, I swear. He's seen the errors of his ways."

"Is he excited to be in the same room as I am?" It was sarcasm, but Axel scowled.

"Of course he is! I think. Maybe. I dunno. I haven't really been checking to see how everyone else has been feeling. Do you know how many times I was approached for an interview?"

"I know how you feel. You should watch the news tonight."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "You get suckered into one too?"

He could hear the smile in Saïx's voice. "You know it. Some chick named Kairi. She talked me into it yesterday."

"That bitch!" Axel gasped. "She didn't say a thing about seeing you!"

"She get you too?"

A sigh from the redhead. "Yeah. She must be feeling really great right about now."

"Ugh, Axe, I gotta go. Time's up."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I'll see you at the trial then."

"I'll miss you."

"I can't wait to see you."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Axel would be amazed if the blue-haired man had heard his confession because the line disconnected and Axel was left feeling alone. He flicked on the television and was met with his own face, smiling happily. Already into the interview. He was glad to see that they had cut out the last question.

"Yesterday, I also had the chance to speak with the accused." Now it was Saïx that was looking at him and he felt his stomach curl over itself. The only thing he could see at first was the blue-haired man. Then he forced himself to look beyond, noticing a black-haired man sitting in the background, grumpily drumming his fingers over the table. It was obvious that he was mad at the two that had stolen away his toy.

Kairi was asking questions about the trial, so Axel only half-listened, tuning in when he heard his name or realized that he was being referred to. Instead he just listened to the sound of Saïx's voice matched with his lips. He missed those lips so badly. He wanted to kiss them, be kissed by them, feel their heat spreading over his body.

"If Axel watches this, what do you want to tell him?"

Saïx smirked at the camera. "Things that he already knows. I'll be home soon, I miss him, and I love him."

"Anything else?"

"I'm sorry." Saïx gazed pleadingly into the screen and Axel felt his heart tighten. Kairi's voice came from off screen.

"Sorry for what?"

"He knows. And he knows that I mean it. And I want to let him know that it hasn't happened since." Axel felt like his face would break in half with the smile that shone on his lips. Kairi looked pouty when the camera came back to include her in the shot.

"Look grumpy for a minute."

Axel rolled his eyes, sighing, fingering the red-and-blue tie that Zexion had given to Saix all those years ago. "When are you gonna tell your dad that you've started to hang with us?"

"Never if I can help it."

"Well, what if I'm tired of hiding? What about Demyx? How does he feel about all this?"

The two were standing out in the large lobby of the building that held the court they would be going to. Sephiroth was on the opposite side of the milling crowd, keeping an eye on his son. The blonde duo had yet to arrive and Axel was starting to get nervous. Zexion had come over to comfort the teen, although his father believed him to be giving him some last-minute hassling.

Zexion leaned closer, straightening Axel's tie and fixing up the elder's jacket. "You guys have to get used to it. You've met my dad. He's a nut. And did anyone ever tell you that you look amazing in a suit?" Axel smirked at the flattery, putting their earlier conversation out of his mind. The last thing he needed right now was to worry about Sephiroth.

"Oh my god, I didn't think I would live to see the day where Zexion would be open about his sexuality while he was in the same room as his dad." Zexion smirked, punching the redhead in the arm.

"Shut up."

"Man, I wish Seifer was here. I could really use a smoke right now."

"You're such an addict now!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Jeez, can't leave you two alone for two minutes before you're at each other's throats." Demyx moved up beside his lover with Roxas, looking about ready to leave a soft kiss on the slate-haired teen's cheek before noticing the grey-haired man staring at the four of them. "Hey, your dad's looking over here."

Zexion sighed, turning to look in the same direction as the blonde. He made sure that his father was still watching before moving closer to Demyx, brushing their fingers together. "I've got to go, but I'll talk to you guys later."

The slate-haired teen was already moving towards the crowd of people. "Zexion!" Axel said loudly enough for the teen to stop. "Thanks." Zexion smirked, nodding.

"Are you ready to go get your boyfriend out of jail?" Demyx questioned, grinning broadly. Axel returned the smile, grabbing Roxas around the shoulders.

"I'm so gonna help get him outta there, baby."

Axel felt someone tap on his shoulder and he spun around to be met with a grey-haired man that wore a reserved smile. "Xemnas." Axel nodded.

"It's good to see you so full of smiles today."

"And you so not. Of course I'm full of smiles. I'll have Saïx back soon."

Demyx and Roxas gazed up at the man in confusion, glancing between the newcomer and Axel, begging for an explanation. "Oh, guys, Xemnas. Xemnas, Demyx and Roxas. This is the dude guy that I was telling you about? You know, the one that kinda saved me at the bar." There was a simultaneous 'oh' and nod from the duo.

"Axel, you should calm down a little. You don't wanna be that hyper up there, would you?"

The redhead sighed. "Well, no, because then they wouldn't take me seriously. And I need to be taken seriously."

Roxas reached his hands up, holding onto Axel's shoulders. "Exactly. So calm down, okay?"

Axel leaned forward, pressing his forehead against the blonde's. He closed his eyes, breathing slowly. "Okay, there, calmed."

Roxas looked away, a blush lining his cheeks. "You're a jerk, you know that?"

The redhead pouted, Demyx and Xemnas ignoring the two as they engrossed themselves in their own conversation. "Aww. And why is that?"

The smaller blonde blew a puff of air into the redhead's face. "You're a tease."

Before the redhead could respond, a voice overpowered all the others in the room. "The trial shall start in ten minutes. Please find your seats."

A bubble of excitement flickered up through the redhead as he smiled at Roxas. "Go get him back, Axe."

To Be Continued

Love cliffies. Kinda a filler, but, oh well. :D

~xbuttonsx~


	17. Apologize

**For You**

**Chapter Seventeen - Apologize**

Axel took his seat in the row behind the defendant's table, looking around nervously as the people piled into the courtroom. Placing a reassuring hand on Axel's knee, Roxas leaned over to him. "It's okay. You can speak in front of this many people, can't you?"

"It's not that I'm worried about."

"Oh?"

"Saïx. I don't see him anywhere."

Roxas smirked. "Silly. Of course you wouldn't. He hasn't come in yet. He will, once we've all sat down so that everyone can see him."

"Ooh," Axel hummed, sending his gaze forward, but still drumming his fingers nervously against his leg. "God, I'm so scared now, Rox."

"Why?"

"What if they send him away forever? What if Sephiroth gets pissed and comes after him with a knife again or something? What if Zexion gets hurt?"

Roxas opened his hand, making the palm face upwards. Axel took the hint, laying his own hand in the blonde's. Roxas clenched his fingers tight, showing the redhead that he was there for him. "You're overreacting. Everything will be fine."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Axel turned at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. "Saw your interview. You looked like you could really have used a smoke." Smirking, the redhead faced the smiling blonde.

"You know me too well."

"Don't worry. I have you covered for today, too."

"But I already told you that -"

"I know. I'm not expecting payment. That would be horrible of me."

"But I feel so -" Axel let his words die in his throat when his gaze wandered beyond the blonde. Seifer raised an eyebrow at the sudden loss of speech and his smirk grew wider when he saw a mane of blue hair from the door. "He's here," whispered the elder, all emotion slipping from his face. Still slightly upset with the blue-haired man for cheating on him, Axel was feeling conflicting emotions at seeing the man standing there, talking things over one last time with his lawyer, a guard standing beside him so that he wouldn't get the brilliant idea to run off. It took everything the redhead had in him not to jump up from his seat and run towards his lover. Shock ran through him when he made eye contact with the lawyer. The man realized that Axel was looking at him and beckoned him.

Standing, Axel waited for conformation from the man before leaving the blondes that just watched him go. He passed by Zexion, the teen watching him with curiosity. The second that he was close enough, Axel threw himself on the blue-haired man, digging his nose into the crook of the elder's neck. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Strong arms wrapped around him and he felt like he could die. How long had he waited to be wrapped up in that warmth? Too long. "But I've got to talk to you." Axel moved back when the elder released him, panic and worry bubbling up inside him.

"Which is never a good thing to hear."

"It's nothing bad, I promise." Axel nodded. "I just wanted you to know that while I'm up on the stand, you aren't allowed to be there."

Axel raised his eyebrows, confused. "What? Why not?"

"So that you aren't influenced by what I say."

"But-"

"Axel."

The redhead sighed, pouting, looking down at the floor. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. I just wanted you to know so that you wouldn't freak out when they told you that you had to leave."

"So, I just tell the truth and then everything will be okay and you get to come home?"

"Exactly."

"Do I stay out here now or what?"

"No, you can come in with me and then just wait until I'm called up. Then Buddy here will escort you out, right Buddy?" Saïx turned to the guard beside him.

"I've told you, my name is not Buddy."

Saïx shrugged, turning away, a large smile spreading on his lips. "It's all gonna work out and then we don't have to worry anymore. And you are no longer a minor, so-" Saïx leaned in closer, causing Axel's emerald orbs to close. "We don't have to go weeks without fucking." Axel tried so hard not to blush or just kiss the man right there, but he lost his battle of wills, cheeks burning, as he pressed his lips to Saïx's cheek.

"You better get out fast then. I don't know how much longer I can go."

"Saïx, Axel, it's time. Come on." Axel turned at the sound of the lawyer's voice, completely forgetting the man was there. Slipping his hand down, Axel entwined their fingers, standing beside his love before heading down to where he had been sitting. Saïx gave his fingers a quick squeeze before leaving him to sit only a few feet ahead.

"All rise for the honorable judge Ansem." Everyone in the crowd stood as a withered, old, blonde man stepped out. Axel felt his stomach drop. Something about this man screamed homophobic to him.

Soon enough, 'Buddy' was telling him to stand and follow him. The eyes were on him and he was so glad that Zexion was next to the aisle. The younger teen noticed the distress on his elder's face and he slipped his hand out for Axel to brush against on his way by. Emerald met gray-blue and they nodded at the other while Axel brushed his fingers against those of the younger teen.

"So, all I do is sit here until you call me back in?" The man nodded causing Axel to sigh. "This'll be a long wait, won't it?" Another nod. "Are you not gonna make conversation with me?"

"Not my job." Axel scowled at the grumpy man, almost going so far as to stick his tongue out, but stopped himself at the last second, knowing he would end up regretting it. Instead he just started pacing, wondering what they were asking his lover. Fifteen minutes passed before 'Buddy' was given the sign to allow him back into the room. "Straight up onto the stand there, kid."

Axel glared at the guard, walking up the aisle alone this time. His eyes didn't want to find anyone in the crowd. He wondered dully if his mother was somewhere in one of those hard seats. He knew she wouldn't be.

He sat, focusing his attention on the blue-haired man that was sitting in front of Demyx and Roxas. They nodded to each other and the nervousness he had been feeling intensified.

"So, Axel, what is your relationship with the Defendant?"

"I ... I'm his boyfriend?" A blush lined his cheeks. He didn't think it would be this hard. He was supposed to just fall into easy conversation with the lawyer, not fumble over his words and ask a question for an answer. But the lawyer took it all in stride, laughing it off.

"It's alright, Axel. You don't have to be so nervous."

"Yes I do! My boyfriend's freedom is on the line!"

"So he is your boyfriend?"

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't he be?"

"That means that you consent to being with him?"

"Yes."

"How long have you been with the Defendant?"

Axel thought for a moment. "Well, it was six months before my birthday that we met. His brother called the police on him two months before my birthday. So, I would say six and a half months, but I was only physically with him for those four months, then he went to jail."

"When you met him, did you know that he was a convicted pedophile?" Axel was looking passed the lawyer towards Zexion when the question was asked and he noticed that he wasn't the only one wincing at the word.

"Of course not. But he did seem reluctant to be anywhere near me."

"Where did the two of you meet?"

"At a club that I go to every once in a while."

"Tell us about that night."

"It was normal, like every other time I would go there. Dance for a while; see if anyone is watching me. If there are any takers, I go flirt with them until they agree to dance with me. More times than not it led to taking them home. The same thing happened with Saïx. He didn't seem too willing to dance with me because apparently I looked too young. He kept asking me how old I was. I refused to tell him, because I wasn't even supposed to be there at my age. Eighteen and up. I didn't want him to report me, so I didn't tell him until we were trying to order drinks. He almost freaked out and he told me then that he had just gotten out of jail. But I didn't care. He seemed so much nicer than the other people that I've met at those clubs." Axel smirked happily in memory, secretly comparing his lover to the rapist he had met a few weeks prior. "He remembered my name."

"So, you met him at a bar. Normally, as it sounds, it was just a one-night-stand. What was so different about the Defendant?"

"He just gave me this feeling like I could actually have a chance at being loved." Axel hoped that his mother wasn't in the crowd watching him. He felt bad for saying something like that in front of his best friends, but it was the truth. That was the way that Saïx made him feel.

"And did he fulfill that feeling?"

Axel nodded. "I felt whole when I was with him, even though it wasn't as often as I would have liked. But he was just being cautious. We both knew that if he got caught, he would end up back in jail, because I was six months away from being an 'adult'."

"It sounds like you aren't happy about that law."

Axel pouted. "I'm not. Do you know how hard it is to function without something that you love so much. And then I wasn't even allowed to talk to him for those two months that he was gone because I was still underage."

"So, you would say that you and the Defendant are in a normal relationship? He cares for you and doesn't take advantage of your age?"

"I would say that I take more advantage of him. He could have said no that night in the bar and none of us would be sitting here right now. But I must have had something that he wanted. Just because he's done some 'bad things' in his past doesn't mean that he is about to go rape every little kid out there."

"How can you be so sure?"

"How can I not be? He loves me as much as I love him."

"Have you forgiven him for the sins of the past?"

"Yeah, of course. I got his side of the story about it. You guys didn't give him the chance last time." Axel glanced nervously at Zexion, wondering how much of the teen's story he should tell.

"You would believe a man that had been drunk at the time?"

"He remembers it clearly."

"He remembers raping a child?" Axel felt the anger growing inside him. This man was supposed to be defending Saïx, not prosecuting him. The teen could see the blue-haired man with a deer-in-the-headlights look about him. Axel wanted to run over and comfort him and tell him that he would save them. But he never got the chance.

"He didn't rape anybody!" Came a voice from the crowd and the eyes turned in unison to the slate-haired teen that was standing now in the aisle. "And I wasn't a child. I knew what I was doing."

There was a collective gasp and Axel broke out in a large grin. "Come up and tell them all what you've told me, Zex. Tell them all." Axel was standing now too and people seemed too confused to concentrate on one of the teens at a time. Zexion nodded, walking towards the redhead as Axel stepped down, moving close to the blue-haired man, taking his hand. "Go on. You can do it." Zexion stopped in front of the blue-haired man.

"I-I ... I'm sorry for everything, Uncle."

Saïx just stared in disbelief. Axel slipped his hand out of his lover's, knowing that the blue-haired man needed to hear this. He hoped that the people would listen to the slate-haired teen as he moved passed his spot, walking straight out the doors he had come from ten minutes ago. Needing to get some air, he went out to sit on the front steps, glad that the camera-crews were still a little ways away. He hid away before they spotted him, draping his leg off of the marble as he pressed his back up against the old stone building.

"Need one from the stash?" Axel jumped, not knowing he had been followed. Seifer edged him closer to the edge so that he could sit beside the redhead. Handing a cancer-stick to the redhead, he pulled a lighter out of his pocket, holding it out for the elder teen. Axel leaned forward, lighting the cigarette before falling back once more.

"I don't like going to court."

"I don't blame ya. But I'm happy for ya. That Saïx dude seems to really like you."

"Why didn't you stay for Zexion's confession?"

"You need me more. Besides, I doubt he would want that many people from school to hear about it."

"'Specially since Saïx is his uncle."

Seifer had his own cigarette in his mouth, puffing on it absentmindedly. "How do you think it went?" Seifer shrugged.

"Like I said, seems like he really cares about you and isn't just using you to get his rocks off."

"Good. Because that's what I needed to hear."

Seifer put his free hand on Axel's knee, smirking. The two just sat in silence, sucking away on the toxic sticks. The time passed peacefully until finally the doors were slammed open by a very angry man. Axel hid closer to the wall, sucking in a deep breath, hoping that the man wouldn't find him and push him off from the high drop. Sephiroth seemed about ready to explode, his face bright red, his fists clenched, his whole demeanor shouting 'back up or I will kill you.'

"... Apologized! My son apologized to that faggot! He stood up for the inbred! He betrayed me! Get your hands off of me!" He shoved a smaller woman away from him, causing her to tumble down to sit on the stairs behind him. "I blame you for this! He didn't get it from me!" The woman appeared to be crying, reaching out for the man that had shoved her down. Axel recognized her from all those years ago of going to Zexion's house. He shot up, rushing over to her side, trying to help her up.

"Let go of me, you filth! I blame you! You made my son the way he is!" Axel stumbled back, afraid that the shrill voice would alert his enemy that he was there, ripe for the pickings. But Sephiroth didn't seem to hear or care. Axel shook his head, catching himself before he fell, moving back to stand by the blonde.

"I think the trial must be over. Ready to head back in?"

"Nah, I think I'm just gonna go home now. A few nice joints are calling my name." Axel smirked at the blonde that was moving to his feet.

"Why'd you even come today then?"

"To give you a smoke."

Warmth spread over the redhead and he moved forward, wrapping Seifer up in a large hug. "Then I'll see you at school."

"Or not. You never know with me."

"Thanks, Seifer."

"Anytime, Axe." The redhead nodded, leaving the blonde as he headed back into the courtroom.

Roxas, Demyx, Zexion, and Saïx were all in a heated discussion while others from the crowd were shuffling to leave the building. Roxas was the one that noticed the redhead and Saïx turned, a large smirk on his face.

"We did it?"

"I'm pretty sure that Zexion did it." Axel moved in to rest in Saïx's arms, beaming at the slate-haired teen.

"I'm proud of you, Zex."

Zexion's cheeks were still painted red with embarrassment, but he managed to smile happily. "I wanted to make things better after messing them up so bad." The slate-haired teen found himself embraced by his own lover, blushing even deeper when Demyx leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I think that you did your job, then." Axel turned to look up at Saïx. "When can you come home?"

"I ... I'm not too sure."

"You didn't ask?"

"I did. They just don't know yet."

Axel pouted but smiled when he found lips on his. "I missed you so much, Axe."

"I missed you too."

To Be Continued

Just one chapter left. :D Tell me what you think, okay?

~xbuttonsx~


	18. Homecoming

**For You**

**Chapter Eightteen - Epilogue - Homecoming**

"I don't feel like leaving this place today." Roxas sprawled out on the floor, solidifying the point that he didn't feel like moving.

"So we're just gonna hang out here all day?" Axel inquired, looking betweem his best friends.

"Well, I'm not really allowed to go home."

"And I don't feel like moving much either."

The four teens were littered around Saïx's living room; Demyx drumming beats on his lover's stomach while leaning against the couch, Zexion laying in the blonde's lap, Axel with one leg dangling over the edge of the couch, half slipping off of the furniture.

It was a week since the trial and Axel had yet to hear from his lover. He began to wonder if Saïx had really gotten the okay to come home. The trio assured him that he had, but again he was almost doubting it. Roxas noticed the sad expression on his best friend's face and reached his hand out, brushing his fingers across Axel's until the redhead looked over at him.

"He'll come home, promise."

"It's been a week."

"Well, maybe that Ansem dude was a jerk and decided to keep him an extra week. Here, let's just watch a movie. That'll take your mind off of it."

Axel narrowed his eyes at the blonde in speculation. "Depends. Who gets to choose the movie?"

Roxas smirked, shaking his head. "You can, I suppose. Just nothing ... gross."

"What would be gross?"

"No blood and gore, thanks."

Axel smirked, shifting his body to fall off the couch lazily, crawling over his blonde best friend to the television, putting a disc into the machine. He couldn't help the shudder that ran over his body as he moved back to lean against the couch, stretching his legs out over the blonde's stomach. Demyx and Zexion moved over to watch the movie, sitting closer to the redhead.

Still remembering the first time he had watched the movie, trapped up inside the blue-haired man's embrace, Axel was able to slip away into the memory, imagining the elder was still there holding him close.

_"Your jacket fits me big."_

Roxas jumped when he heard his phone begin to ring and Axel paused the movie so that the blonde could answer.

"Hey Mom."

The blue-haired man on the other end of the line smirked. "I'm guessing that means that Axel's still with you."

"Yeah, the four of us are still at Saïx's place. Why?"

"I'm heading out now."

"Is it okay if I stay a little longer?"

"You said Zexion was there?" The blonde could hear the nervous tone in the blue-haired man's voice and he bit his lip.

"Yeah. Is that okay?"

A sigh that was unheard to everyone but the two on the phone. "Yeah, I suppose. I'll be there in about an hour."

"Okay, fine. If you insist."

"You're allowed to stay after that, you know."

"I know, I know. Okay, love you too."

A soft chuckle. "See you soon, Roxas."

"Bye, Mom." Roxas rolled his eyes, hanging up. Axel looked at him expectantly. "Oh, she was just wondering if I was coming home for supper." The redhead nodded, pressing the play button as the blonde laid back once more, giving an unnoticed thumbs-up to the smiling duo beside the oblivious redhead.

The hour passed slowly for the trio that was waiting for the reunion, but Axel was oblivious to the brewing excitement. Movie having ended a while ago, Axel was up in the kitchen, getting lunch ready for the teens. The sound of a car pulling up in the driveway didn't even affect him as he started stirring the noodles in a pot. He didn't even question when Roxas shot to the door.

"C'mon, hurry, before it isn't a surprise anymore. I'll go get your stuff. Just go!" Roxas was out the door, shoving the blue-haired man towards the house.

"But-"

"Go! He's been waiting for so long. Don't keep him waiting any longer."

Saïx sighed, biting his lip before moving through the door. He took his shoes off, wondering when Axel would realize that there was someone behind him. The redhead felt a soft draft brushing by his feet and he turned to close the door that he assumed Roxas had left open on his mad dash for freedom. When he turned, his body froze, his jaw dropping, tears popping into his eyes. Saïx just stood there, smiling, wondering when the redhead would break from his trance and come running to him.

"Y-You're .. You're back."

"For you."

Axel couldn't contain his disbelief, amazement, or excitement any longer and found himself lunging at the blue-haired man, leaping into his awaiting arms. Pressing his nose into the crook of the elder's neck, he let the tears flow freely, ignoring the happy noises behind him when Zexion and Demyx came to watch the reunion. When his initial happiness had time to still, he moved away from the blue-haired man, allowing him into his own house. Then he stood with his arms crossed over his chest, glowering at his lover.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming home? I've been worried sick."

"I'm sorry, Axe. I know that you would have wanted to know, but, I wanted to surprise you."

"We've been planning this for a whole week, Axe! And you're much happier now than you would have been had you known he was coming." Demyx sighed happily, moving over to the stove to stir the pot, adding another box of noodles in to have enough for all five of them.

"You were all in on this?"

"Yup," Roxas groaned as he came through the door with two heavy bags in his arms. Saïx rushed forward, grabbing them away before the tiny teen collapsed beneath their weight.

"Was that really your mom calling earlier?"

Roxas smirked. "Not unless my mom got a sex change, dyed her hair, and was in jail."

Axel couldn't stay upset with the group of people around him as he helped Saïx bring the two bags to their room. When they got there, Saïx closed the door, moving towards the redhead. Axel stiffened when he felt hands on him, but quickly melted to the touch, turning in the embrace to capture Saïx's lips.

"I can't have you until tonight, though, Axe."

"Who cares? I've waited this long. I can wait until they all leave."

**xXxXx**

"And so you come here a lot?" Demyx asked loudly over the music. Axel smirked.

"I used to. Not anymore."

After lunch the group had just lounged around and Saïx had invited the trio to stay for supper. They now found themselves at Axel's favorite club. Roxas was the only one that didn't seem to be enjoying himself. Axel pulled him over to the wall for a moment, leaning down so that he could hear.

"What's the matter, kiddo?"

Roxas pouted. "I feel lonely."

"How the hell can you feel lonely? I can understand claustrophobic and horny, but, not lonely."

"Axe, look. You have Saïx. And Zexion and Demyx have each other. I've got nobody."

"Because you're stuck in a rut. Look." Axel pouted over to where a petite blonde girl was sitting, looking over in their direction.

"What?"

"She's been staring at you the whole time."

"But ... She'd be, like, lesbian, wouldn't she? Because ... well, you know."

"Go talk to her. You never know. Most of the people here don't care, so long as they leave with someone."

Roxas shook his head. "No. I don't wanna be a whore."

"You don't have to be. Think, I met Saïx here."

"But-"

"Just go see if she is into you. She's pretty, right? I'd bang her if she had a dick. Try her on for size."

"But, Axe-"

"No. Just go. If you want, I'll go see if she's into you and then you can make a few moves. But, I wouldn't suggest that. It would make you look like such a spineless kid."

Roxas huffed, pouting. "I don't want her."

"Why not?"

"She's not you!"

Axel sighed, placing his hand on the younger teen's shoulders, looking him in the eye. "Rox, listen, you've got to get over me, okay? I'm with Saï. I'm gonna be with Saï. You're my best friend and I do want you to be happy, but I'm happy now with Saï. I want you to try and open up to other people, okay? You were the one that has said for years that you aren't gay. I don't care if that was just a cover-up. That chick over there looks like she's really into you, she's hot, you're hot; you could even find yourself getting laid tonight. And if she doesn't turn your crank, try someone else. I can't be the only one. You'll find someone better. I know you will."

Roxas kept the pout on his lips and he was shaking. Axel leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. "I'll still be here for you, bud. I'll catch you if you fall. But I want you to be happy with someone else, okay?"

The blonde sighed, forcing the tears that he wanted to shed away. "Okay. I'll ... I'll go talk to her. For you."

"That's the spirit."

"I love you, Axe."

"I know." Axel pulled the younger into a hug before pulling back. "Go get her."

Axel watched as Roxas moved towards the blonde girl and smiled when he sat down beside her. "What was that all about?" Saïx asked when Axel slid back into his embrace. Axel didn't respond as his body began moving to the beat.

The End

So Roxas got a happy ending too. :D I hope that you enjoyed it. :D And, I hope that it was only Dreamer that got confused with the phonecall.

See you next time!

~xbuttonsx~


End file.
